Betrayal
by MallowBloom
Summary: With the friendship between Legolas and Tauriel growing stronger and stronger, how far with Thranduil go to keep control of his son's destiny? Meanwhile, Legolas is having his own confusing thoughts about the situation he's in. He can't really be in love with the chief of guards, can he? Will the two work out their issues, or will Thranduil succeed in tearing them apart?
1. Thranduil's plan

**Hey, it's Mallowbloom. So I read this story to my crazy Hobbit friends (yes, that's what they're called) and they suggested I post it online, so here I am. This is my first Hobbit fanfic so please, no flames. I have seen all the movies (that are out) and am in the middle of reading the Hobbit, so if you notice any mistakes please tell me. I appreciate advice- Mallow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord Of The Rings, all credits go to the fabulous J.R.R Tolkien.**

_Legolas has grow very fond of you, do not give him hope where there is none._ The words echoed in Tauriel's sharp, pointed ears. _Don't give him hope where there is none? Does that mean Thranduil disapproves of Legolas's affections for me? Does he not want me to return my affections for him, back?_ Tauriel sighed, she needed to get sleep. Tomorrow she would be training the army with sword practice and the prince would be over-seeing it. She couldn't let herself be distracted by him.

Little did she know what Thranduil was up to, the plan he was scheming. He didn't care what anyone said, Legolas was still his son and Thranduil was still going to have a part in his son's destiny. The first part of taking control of his son's destiny was getting him to despise _her_, then he could kick her out of Mirkwood with no suspicion, and he knew just how to do it... Naturally, I could tell you his plans, but Thranduil is a puzzle and his plans are too complicated to explain.

However, Legolas was having his own confusing thoughts about the situation he had somehow got caught in. _Do I like Tauriel? She seems like a very nice, sweet, beautiful-_ Legolas shook his head. _What am I saying? She's nice, but I am the prince of Mirkwood, I cannot let my feelings get in the way of my duties...or at least, that's what father says. She is cute though._ Shaking his head once more, setting up his love-prove barriers, he continued along the old forest road, towards river running for archery practice.

"Chances are, when you are in battle, your bow and arrows will be available to use." Tauriel turned to face Thranduil's elven warriors. "However, if for whatever reason they become unavailable, you must be prepared. That is where these come in," she rapidly took her two daggers out of their sheaths, causing most of the elves in the front row to flinch at the movement.  
"Today, you will learn how to use your two spare daggers in case such an occasion arises," Tauriel announced, trying not to look at the prince, standing at the end of the first row. Taking a deep breath, she beckoned him to come up beside her and they began sparring. Of course Tauriel was good at fighting, she wouldn't be in charge of the guards if she wasn't. However, the prince was always better, they're sparring matches could go on for hours. Though both Tauriel and Legolas knew they didn't have that time, so he went easy on her and within minutes she had a dagger on his throat.  
"And that's how it's done," she informed them, putting the daggers back in their sheaths. "You may begin."  
For the rest of training, Tauriel and Legolas watched the troupes sparring. Sometimes helping, other times just observing, but always keeping their distance from each other, like some unspoken agreement.

All the while, Thranduil, acting more mysterious then ever, was in his throne room, putting the final touches on his plan. He had everything worked out, and Legolas observing training was just the first step. He'd teach Tauriel to mess with his son's destiny, he'd teach them all what happens when they mess with Thranduil, king of Mirkwood!

**That's the first chapter. Keep in mind that I'm in the middle of reading the books, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me in a nice way. Sorry this chapter is a bit dull, but it gets better. Until next time- Mallow **


	2. Demoted?

**I got some reviews saying people were confused and didn't know if Thranduil was trying to make Tauriel and Legolas a couple or not. Sorry for the confusion, but I think this chapter will answer your questions. If not, teel me and I'll change some things. I also believe the summery answers this question.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or LOTR, all credits go to J.R.R Tolkien**

The next day, Tauriel was out in the forest practicing archery, just like she did every time she was nervous. Why was she nervous? She had received word that the King wanted to speak with her this after-noon, and she didn't know what to expect. Was he going yell at her? Or congratulate her on her work? She sighed, then turned towards a tall tree with target on it. Narrowing her eyes, she pretended it was Thranduil. She then pulled the string back, ready to let go.

"Tauriel!" A voice called behind her. Tauriel swung around and accidentally let go of the string. Luckily, the prince managed to avoid the arrow as quickly as it was shot at him. Turning around, he saw it had hit the bull's eye, not a surprise.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tauriel gasped, she had almost killed the prince for god's sake!

"Gladly," Legolas responded, glancing behind him once more.

"So what do you want?" Tauriel sighed, sitting down a log.

"I heard about Thranduil wanting to talk to you this after-noon," Legolas began, sitting down beside her. "I figured you were nervous, so I came here."

"Well, you were right I am nervous," Tauriel stated bluntly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Come on, I know you have something you want to say about my father. I won't be offended." Legolas persisted.

Annoyed, Tauriel turned to face him. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not your father's favorite person right now." She began.

"Don't I know it," Legolas began chuckling, but it was quickly silenced when he turned to Tauriel. "I mean...continue."

"You know your father, what's he going to say?" Tauriel asked.

"I don't know, Tauriel," Legolas sighed, "but you'll be ok, whatever the outcome."

"Really?" Tauriel looked up at him.

"I know my father can be a scary, racist, stupid, stuck up elf..." He trailed off for a moment.

"But you need not fear him."

"Thanks Legolas," Tauriel stood up and, without thinking, she embraced the prince in a tight hug. She could tell that the impact shocked him, but after a moment's hesitation, he returned the gesture. Then, with one quick movement, their lips met.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

_Did that really happen? _Tauriel wondered as she made her way to Thranduil's throne room. _Had she really just been kissed by the prince? _Looking at her reflection in a mirror right outside Thranduil's throne room, Tauriel studied herself. The elleth she saw in the mirror looked ecstatic and was blushing. Carefully, she smoothed her hair and forced herself to take a few moments to calm herself down. Finally, when she had stopped blushing, she pushed through the doors and walked towards the king's throne. Thranduil was busy talking to one of his many servants, but at the sight of Tauriel he waved the servant off.

"Greetings Tauriel," Thranduil dipped his head.

"My king," Tauriel returned the greeting, bowing. "You called for me?"

"Yes Tauriel, as you know, prince Legolas watched you train the army yesterday." By this time, Thranduil was standing right in front of the chief of guards.

"Yes my king," Tauriel was getting curious, _what did Legolas say about me? _

"Well today he gave me a report on your skills with training the army," Thranduil continued. "I regret to inform you that he wishes you step down from your position as chief of the guards."

The affect on Tauriel was almost immediate. _What? All those things he told me, the kiss! I-it was all fake...?! _

"Tauriel?" Thranduil searched her face for the slightest sign of hurt or anger, the fire he needed.

"I-I can't believe this, I thought Legolas was my friend..." Tauriel trailed off, sobbing into her hands.

"_Prince_ Legolas," Thranduil corrected, "and he makes friends with no one, it is his duty."

Tauriel couldn't help it, all her fear and anger started to surface. "I can't believe that stupid, arrogant, selfish, elf you call a 'prince' can-" In her anger, Tauriel swung around only to see... Legolas!? The prince of Mirkwood, his ears sharp as ever, stood at the doorway, and judging by his position, Tauriel guessed he had heard the whole conversation. He wore a small frown and his eyes were clouded with hurt.

"Tauriel!" Thranduil gasped, but Tauriel had by now figured out she had been tricked, and that Thranduil had been acting this whole time. Just so she would make Legolas hate her.

"Tauri-"Thranduil began.

"Father, I'll handle this," Legolas began quietly. Tauriel would have been less worried if he was yelling.

"Are you sure?" Thranduil was very reluctant to leave his son with _her._ What if his plan didn't work?

"Quite." Reluctant as he was, Thranduil left the room, but only so suspicion wouldn't rise.

Then it was just Tauriel and Legolas, all alone.


	3. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hobbit or LOTR, all credits go to J.R.R Tolkien**

Legolas simply stared at Tauriel, who was now studying the ground.

"L-Legolas, I-I can explain..." Tauriel began, the adrenaline from both the kiss and her outrage had worn off by now.

"I trusted you, I-I was even beginning to have feelings for you!" Legolas was shaking his head, but still wasn't yelling.

"You were?!" Tauriel asked.

"But now I know that was all a mistake, I should never have let my feelings get in my way." Legolas murmured, turning with his back to Tauriel.

"No..Legolas, you don't understand...you, you see I was tricked by your father, and he tol-"

"I never thought you'd ever lie to me, Tauriel," Legolas interrupted, "but I guess I was wrong."

"No, Legolas yo-you weren't wrong I-I was tricked!" Tauriel pleaded.

"I think you should go now, Tauriel," he murmured, finally facing her. Tauriel would have loved to stay longer, to make Legolas understand, but she knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. Instead, she simply nodded and headed towards the door.

"I-I just wanted you to know, I haven't lied to you... I hope you realize that one day," Tauriel whispered, stopping at the door. With one final look at her close friend, she turned and headed out of the place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's true what they say, you never know what you have until it's gone. For nights Tauriel would just sit, lie down or walk around sometimes. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have her job, or Legolas, she was just plain useless. She spend most of her time crying until she was out of tears, or writing her feelings down on paper. All the while, life in Thranduil's relem continued on without her, like she had never been there. Tauriel knew what she had to do, and nobody would care, because she had no one anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas stood alone in the forest, shooting arrows. Tauriel wasn't the only one who shot arrows when she was nervous or distressed. _How could she do that to me? I-I trusted her, I droped my defenses for her... I fell for her. I will never let my emotions get in my way anymore._ Legolas shot another arrow, it missed. Legolas never missed! _What has she done to me? _He wondered, mortified. Deciding he had spend enough time shooting arrows, the prince of Mirkwood left, taking a long walk along Long lake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened?" Thranduil demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Legolas replied innocently, putting his bow and arrows away.

"The girl," Thranduil grunted, "what did you tell her?"

Legolas regarded his father with a guarded expression, "nothing that concerns you."

"Legolas, my boy, everything that happens to you concerns me. What did you two talk about?"

Legolas sighed, the truth would have to come out. "S-she told me that she had been tricked...by you." He began.

Thranduil's expression didn't change for a moment. "And you responded...?"

"I told her that it was as real as Golem being mentally stable and not obsessed with the One ring."

"Good," Thranduil nodded, rising out of his seat, "now leave me in peace, I've some important matters to deal with." Legolas nodded, unaware of the fact that 'important matters' meant, 'how to destroy Tauriel more'.

So Legolas continued living day after day without knowing that every time he believed his father, he was taking another step away from Tauriel, who was still spending her days moping around her room, wondering what she had done to deserve this. Meanwhile, Thranduil was befuddled, he had begun to think that leaving Tauriel in Mirkwood could still be an option so long as Legolas stayed away from her. However, he couldn't risk her telling Legolas Thranduil's plan.

Exile was the only option.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Third chapter is up already! Yay! Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, it really means a lot to me and I'm glad so many people like the story. Until next time-Mallow**


	4. Exile

"Tauriel, you betrayed my trust," Legolas whispered savagely as he disappeared.

"My son will never talk to you again," Thranduil laughed, disappearing in turn. All of a sudden Tauriel began to see memories of her and Legolas together, all leading up to their big fight...their only fight.

"I was even beginning to have feelings for you!" He whispered, his voice echoing around the walls.

"Tauriel," Legolas began, shaking her shoulder, "Tauriel, Tauriel, Tauriel.."

The elleth woke with a start and looked around. Thranduil was looking at her expectantly, his hand on her shoulder, and when she looked at her pillow she saw it was wet from tears and sweat.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably. The king had already ruined her life, what more did he need?

"I just wanted to inform you that you have until tomorrow to leave Mirkwood," the king replied, his voice smooth as silk. Tauriel's heart was instantly filled with dread, so this was his way of protecting Legolas.

"Legolas will never let you do it," she replied as steady as possible.

"How many times do I have to remind you? It's _prince _Legolas, and Tauriel, he is too far gone to care about what I'm doing."

"Legolas, prince Legolas, whatever his name is, I know he won't let me leave, no matter what you think." Tauriel told him confidently.

"You go with that," Thranduil smiled, walking towards the door. "But until then, I suggest packing up, just in case 'prince charming' doesn't save the day after all." With that, he left, leaving Tauriel alone in her thoughts.

Tauriel knew she needed to move fast, so quick as lightning, so jumped from her bed and sat at her desk. She then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a mile a minute, writing 'Dear Legolas' on the top. When she was finished, she went around to packing some valuables that she couldn't live without, the rest would stay. Finally, she came around to her bow and arrows, the same bow and arrows that Legolas had helped her shoot countless times. She knew she couldn't leave it there, it would be stupid. Plus, it would remind her of all the good times they had.

"Tauriel? Where are you going?"

Tauriel swung around to see one of her friends, Florescat Bloom, standing someways away. Florescat had long auburn hair that was in a braid down her back. She was wearing a green shirt with brown pants and had a green cloak on. Tauriel quickly hid her basket of belongings behind her cloak before Florescat could see it.

"Umm..I'm just...ahh..." Tauriel scrambled for words, "going for a walk...yeah, going for a walk." _Florescat will believe that, right? _

"Oh," for a moment Florescat looked disappointed, but she quickly perked up again. "Ok!" Tauriel sighed with relief as Florescat walked away. She despised lying to her friends, but what could she Florescat? The prince had kissed her and Thranduil had exiled her because he hated her? Even saying it in her head sounded stupid to Tauriel. So she continued walking until she reached the stables, but peaking her head in she saw no trace of her honey colored horse named Mellis, meaning 'honey'. _Of course Thranduil would take my horse away! _Tauriel realized, Thranduil was always one step ahead of her.

"I guess I'm walking now," she murmured aloud.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Truthfully, I have all the chapters on my laptop and I am working on the sequel, but my friends are big hobbit fans, so I've been trying to make more chapters for them. I feel really bad, but I'll try to update more frequently, seeing as a lot of people like my book. Thanks again for all the nice reviews, I love hearing all the feedback on my story, until next time- Mallowbloom**


	5. Breaking free

"Has she left?" Thranduil asked one of his loyal servants. The servant nodded, and handed the king a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He demanded.

"Seems Tauriel left a lot of her belongings, this paper was found on her desk," the servant informed him. Thranduil looked down at the paper curiously, after seeing the first sentence, he commanded the servant to dispose of it.

"But how?"

"I don't care how, I just want it gone," Thranduil commanded, "now leave me in peace." The servant nodded and, bewildered, left. However, on his way out of the palace, he bumped into none other then the prince.

"So sorry prince Legolas," the servant replied hurriedly.

"No no, it's my fault I was a bit..lost in thought," Legolas responded, standing up also. However, just as he was beginning to get up, he noticed a tiny piece of paper the servant had so carelessly dropped.

"What's this?" Legolas began, noticing the top read, 'dear Legolas'.

"I know not the answer, prince, the king has just asked me to dispose of it somehow." The servant responded, puzzled. Legolas looked at the servant, then back at the paper. The very mention of his father needing to dispose of the letter triggered an alarm in his mind. What was so terrible about this letter that his father needed to get rid of it immediately? The prince couldn't help it, he needed to know what the letter said before it was gone forever.

"I can dispose of it for you," the prince started.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I know exactly where it can go," Legolas reassured guiltily. He had barley ever lied, and every lie felt like a thorn to the chest.

"Well...if you're sure.." the servant trailed off, walking back to the palace.

For moments Legolas just stared, dumbfounded, at the piece of paper supposedly meant for him to read. Did he dare? _Screw it, _he thought, he was reading it, but not here. Here was too...public. Taking the note, he began making his way to River Running. Once there, he carefully opened the letter, it read:

_Dear Legolas, _

_I'm sorry I could not say this to you in person, but as you probably already know, Thranduil has exiled me. I just wish I could have said goodbye before now. I just wanted you to know that I wish you the best, and aren't hurt by the things I said about you...I didn't mean it. One more thing...I've always loved you._

_-Tauriel_

Legolas folded it back up again, then leaned against a tree with one hand on his forehead. How could his father be behind Tauriel's exile? But he knew better now, Tauriel was gone and he couldn't help but fell as though Thranduil was to blame for Tauriel's...disappearance. And he wanted to know why.

"Why did you do it?" Legolas demanded, storming into Thranduil's throne room.

"Whatever did I do?" Thranduil inquired innocently, looking up from a book he was reading.

"You know what you did! You exiled Tauriel!" At this point, Legolas was actually yelling for the first time.

"H-How did you know that?" Thranduil stuttered.

"Seems you didn't give your servant strict enough instructions, recognize this?" Legolas held up the piece of paper.

"Where did you find that?" Thranduil demanded, standing up.

"It doesn't matter, does it father? Or does it, because Tauriel signed it?" Legolas challenged.

"Whatever makes you think Tauriel has anything to do with it?"

"I can now see through all your lies. You made Tauriel say all those mean things about me because you knew it would hurt me. It was you who always told me to never let myself fall in love because you wanted to be in control of my destiny...of me."

"Le-Legolas th-that's-"

"I'm I saying anything wrong, father?" Legolas asked coolly.

"Legolas that is quite enough, stop this instant!" Thranduil commanded.

"No!"

"What did you say?" Thranduil asked, taken aback.

"No. You have been in control of my destiny for way to long. For once, it's time for me to do what I want." Legolas retorted, grabbing his bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Tauriel and do what I should have done the minute I developed feelings for her."

"Yeah, fat chance you'll find her. She's probably long gone now. And didn't you already alert her of your feelings by kissing her?"

"How did you know that I kissed her?"

"Well...um...ah..."

"You've been spying on me, haven't you?!"

"Well..."

"You know what? I don't need you, I don't need anyone...I just need Tauriel!" He swung around one final time to face his father.

"And your just a...a stupid, overprotective elf, who hates any other creatures. Especially dwarfs!" Legolas yelled, shocking himself. With no further looks back, he exited the castle, leaving his father shocked and alone.


	6. Help!

Tauriel was walking along the old forest road by Mirkwood Mountains, her bow gripped loosely in her right hand, arrows all in her quiver. She knew today was the day she needed to be out of Mirkwood and that the king must be looking for her, but at that point, the king looking for her was the least of Tauriel's worries. There was rustling in the bushes behind Tauriel. Fast as lightning she had the point of an arrow on Legolas's throat.

"You've seriously got to relax," he gasped, hands up.

"Sorry!" Tauriel replied hastily, lowering her bow and arrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came looking for you...I found your note and figured I'd find you somewhere along this road."Legolas responded.

"I-I'm really glad your here," Tauriel began.

Legolas nodded, "I'm glad I found you." Suddenly, there was a mighty WHACK, and Legolas fell to the ground.

"Legolas? What happened?" Tauriel began to panic, her eyes searching all over the place. Another big WHACK and she lay beside Legolas. As Tauriel and Legolas lay unmoving, out of nowhere, the bushes rustled, and out came two orcs, probably from Mirkwood Mountains. They muttered something inaudible, then each picked up an elf, as they walked towards the mountains. Little did they know of the young elf that had observed the whole scene. Yes that's right, Florescat had witnessed the whole thing with her big, indigo eyes. As soon as the orcs were out of sight, she scurried off like a mouse, back to Thranduil's relem.

00000000000000

"The orcs did what!?" Thranduil roared.

"Please, my king, we need to hurry, there is little time left before your son and Tauriel become orc stew." Florescat began.

"I would love to help, but I cannot," Thranduil sighed, before sitting down again.

"What? But he's your son! You can't just abandon him!"

Thranduil sighed once more. "Mistakes were made, mostly by me, and words were said, mostly by Legolas. Believe me Florescat, he'd rather be eaten by orcs then saved by me." Florescat sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. This was going to take more convincing then she thought!

0000000000000

Tauriel groaned and opened her eyes. Where was she? And why was her head throbbing? She gasped and looked down. Her eyes were met with darkness.

"Legolas!? Where are you?" Tauriel asked, panicked.

Something beside her stirred, "I'm right here," Legolas replied flatly.

"Oh good, um, do me a favor:don't look down," Tauriel told him, breathless. Of course everyone knows once you tell someone not to do something they do it anyway. As you probably guessed, this is what Legolas did, and immediately regretted doing.

"Where are we?" Tauriel breathed.

"Looks like we're in some sort of orc camp," Legolas told her motioning towards some orcs a ways away, some of whom were observing their tied up prisoners who dangled above a huge hole that was at least 5 feet deep. Tauriel gasped as part of the rope that held her and Legolas back to back above the hole, snapped. Next thing she knew, the two were leaning at an awkward angle, with Tauriel facing the ceiling and Legolas facing the darkness.

"Tauriel?" Legolas began.

"Yes?"

"If we really are going to well...you know..._die_ from rope and orcs, I just want you to know I never stopped loving you...even when you said all those things about me to Thranduil."

"I-I love you too, Legolas...and I'm sorry for all those things I said about you...Thranduil tricked me and I fell for it."

"I got tricked too, I guess I never really knew how sneaky my father could be. My only regret is...not telling you about my feelings sooner."

"Trust me, I regret that too, but maybe we'll make it out of here," Tauriel tried to reassure him, "there's still your father."

Legolas's eyes flickered to her doubtfully. "Yeah...um...about that...don't forget my dad hates you."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"We had some words, yes."

"So he won't come?"

"I doubt it."

"Great," Tauriel sighed, closing her eyes, "we're screwed."

"Don't worry, at least we'll die together."

"Yeah, slowly, just the way I want to die."

"Just...try not to think about it. Just think about you and me, training together." And Tauriel did, it was the best dream ever.


	7. I love you

Tauriel was woken by orcs grumbling. _Where am I? _Suddenly, memories of yesterday came rushing back.

"Legolas? Are you awake?" She murmured.

"Yes," came an exhausted voice.

"What are _they _talking about?" She whispered, trying not to alert the orcs that they were awake.

Legolas fixed his eyes on the orcs in deep concentration. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're debating how to speed up our deaths."

"Have they reached a conclusion?"

"I-I don't know...I think they might try to break the rope." Legolas sighed, closing his eyes.

"You still don't think Thranduil will rescue us?"

"I hope he will, but I still doubt it." Tauriel sighed, so it was official, this was how she was going to die.

0000000000000000000000000

"Enough Florescat! Quit bothering me, it won't do you any good!" Thranduil roared, getting impatient.

"But my king, surly you're not going to just sit around as your son's life hangs by a thread! And I don't even know that for sure he could already be..._dead_," she whispered the last word.

"Florescat I'm telling you, he doesn't want me to save him, he'd rather die."

"So little faith you have in your _son_," Florescat spat, walking over to the door and slamming it behind her, leaving Thranduil alone to ponder on her words.

000000000000000000000

"I think our fate has been decided," Legolas whispered, making Tauriel open her eyes. Sure enough, the orcs were slowly making their way towards the elves, one held a torch in it's scarred hand.

"So this is the end," Tauriel murmured.

"I-I guess it is...I never thought I'd die this way," Legolas whispered. The orc began coming closer, aiming his torch so that it would catch the rope on fire.

"I love you Legolas," Tauriel sighed, closing her eyes one last time.

"I love you too, Tauriel," Legolas murmured back.

"Attack!" Thranduil's roar echoed through out the cave. Tauriel and Legolas instantly opened their eyes to see the scene in front of them had changed. Instead of a group of orcs standing to watch them die, they saw a full out battle between elves and orcs, Thranduil and Florescat leading.

"I know this isn't the time...but, I told you so!" Tauriel exclaimed. However, the elves were too late, and the second Tauriel stopped talking, the rope broke and the two began plummeting into the hole.

"Tauriel! No!" Florescat screamed, stopping in her tracks.

"Legolas! My son...!" Thranduil yelled, also stopping. For a moment it seemed as if time had stopped, for the elves and orcs just stood, too shocked to do anything. Then Tauriel felt something crash into her and they landed on solid ground. This seemed to awake the elves and orcs from their trance, for the fight started up again. Tauriel turned to see Florescat in the middle of undoing the knots that held the pair together, panting and half holding her side.

"Oh Florescat, thank you! Without you we would have died," Tauriel breathed.

"Well I wasn't just going to let you die,"She responded with a pointed look at Thranduil. One last knot and Legolas and Tauriel were free.

"Thanks," Tauriel told her one last time, hugging her friend.

"No need to thank me, now let's go!" She responded, indicating towards the battle.

"But we don't have our weapons!" Legolas objected.

"Yes you do," Florescat beckoned to Legolas and Tauriel's stolen weapons that stood unguarded a few feet away. Once they had their weapons again, they raced into battle, fighting back to back.

000000000000000000

One more dagger to the throat and arrow to the stomach killed the last two orcs. Letting out a sigh of relive, Tauriel carefully replaced her weapons, and half leaned, half fell, against Legolas.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked, griping her hand tightly, as she slumped against him.

"I'm fine, just very tiered," Tauriel sighed, then she spotted Thranduil making his way towards them. She immediately stood up and loosened her grip on Legolas's hand, but he held on.

Blushing, Tauriel looked at the ground. "Remember you-"

Legolas cut her off, gently grabbing her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "Tauriel, I don't care what my father says. What if for once, we just stopped being afraid?" His ice blue eyes searched hers. Tauriel nodded, and he released her chin. Thranduil stopped in front of the two, studying them for a minute.

"Fath-" Legolas began.

Thranduil held up his hand, stopping his son from saying anymore. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I-I shouldn't have gotten in the way of you and Tauriel. I just wanted to have a role in your destiny...and I was willing to do anything to get Tauriel to leave. Words were said and mistakes were made and...I'm sorry. But I know now that you and Tauriel were meant to be together, and if you're happy, I'm happy." Thranduil grabbed one of Tauriel's hands in his.

"You are a very lucky elleth," he continued, "and I know you make my son feel like the luckiest elf in Wilderland." He finished, letting go of Tauriel's hand and walking back to his troops.

"I think I've just been blessed!" Tauriel gasped, turning to face Legolas.

"That was more then a blessing, it was a miracle!" He responded, turning to his father as if he expected him to take back his words at any moment, but he didn't.

"You know what this means, right..?" Legolas asked.

"No," Tauriel shook her head, puzzled.

"It means," Legolas began, turning back to her. "That you have no more excuses to deny your affections for me anymore!" He finished, a smile spreading across his face, and after a while, Tauriel smiled too.

But who was that girl, standing in the background, watching the elves celebrate? The one with the fire in her eyes? Alas, that is a story for another time, but for now, all you need to know is that Legolas and Tauriel are happy, and to this day, whenever Tauriel stares deep into Legolas's eyes, and they kiss, she falls in love with him all over again.

The end...or is it?

**So yes, originally this was the last chapter of "Betrayal", but after seeing how short this story is, I've decided to combine the first and second story together, so expect more, my fellow readers, because this story is far from over. **

Prologue

Tauriel has everything she could have ever asked for, a nice boyfriend, a supportive future father in law, and a great job, but what will happen when a elf so heartless, so blinded by rage and jealousy, comes to Mirkwood with her family? Will she back down like Thranduil, or is she stronger thenthat?

**So that's all for this chapter, but I'll be back! Until next time- Mallowbloom**


	8. Bad dreams for Tauriel

Heart broken

"How dare Thranduil! He's turned soft, and Tauriel's influenced him to turn to good," a blonde long haired elleth yelled.

"Tauriel has taken everything from me: Legolas, Thranduil, everyone! And she has the guts to be happy, while I sit here, mourning over my loss?! Oh, but how she'll pay! I'll make her suffer as much as she made me suffer!"She laughed.

0000000000000000

"You think you have the prince's heart? He doesn't love you! He's just waiting for an opportunity to let you down easy, then he'll be all mine!" An unknown voice whispered into the darkness that was Tauriel's dream.

"No!" She cried, "No, don't take him from me! I love him...and he loves me!"

"As if," the voice chanted. Right before Tauriel's eyes, Legolas, or a hologram of him, appeared.

"He will never, ever, love you!" The voice returned. Suddenly, a hand as pale as snow reached down and grabbed Legolas.

"No, no! No..." Tauriel sobbed.

"Tauriel! Tauriel, wake up!" Legolas murmured, trying to wake the young elleth. She had been fidgeting for some time now and he was worried about her. So sitting at the corner of her bed, he had been shaking her for sometime now.

"Tauriel, come on wake up!"

"Don't touch him!" Tauriel gasped, jolting upright and accidentally pushing Legolas off her bed. The next thing she heard was a big thump, and as she stood up, she saw Legolas had fallen face first to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Tauriel apologized, helping him up.

"Had any nightmares lately?"Legolas asked, pushing himself back on the bed to sit beside Tauriel. His voice was thick with sarcasm. Before he could say anything else, Tauriel gave him one of her "it was one of those dreams again" look. Legolas looked at her a moment before nodding.

"I'll go get Thranduil,"Legolas sighed, getting up, "you wait for us by the river."

0000000000000000000

"What did the voice sound like?" Thranduil asked, while pacing on the banks of River Running.

"Hmm, well, let me think..." Tauriel threw another rock in the water from where she was sitting on the bank.

"It was a female...and her voice, well...it was smooth, with icy cold determination." Tauriel explained to the best of her ability.

"What do you think father?" Legolas asked, turning to Thranduil from his spot beside Tauriel.

"Well I could think of certain elves that fit your description," Thranduil stopped pacing for a moment, "but we don't know weather this female is an elf or not. I'll try to find as much information on it as I can, for now, inform me if you find out anything else." Tauriel nodded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I've important matters to deal with." With a brief nod, Thranduil left Legolas and Tauriel.

"Legolas, do you think it was all just my imagination?" Tauriel asked, throwing another rock.

"I-I don't think so," Legolas began slowly, studying the smooth movements of the river.

"Your descriptions of the dreams are so...vivid, so terrifying. I don't think your imagination is behind it." Legolas concluded, rising.

"I guess you're right it's just...it's been three months since those orcs almost killed us, and I guess I assumed that everything would return to it's peaceful state again," Tauriel admitted, also rising. "The fact that I don't know the identity of the girl who's trying to take you away is a different thing; the curiosity is killing me."

"Don't worry, Thranduil is doing his best to find out who it is, just try to remain calm. I'm still here, aren't I?" Legolas asked, smiling.

"Yes, you are. I guess I'm just over-thinking everything."

"Just a little bit. I'd better go, I have to help Thranduil welcome our visitors from Elrond." Legolas explained with a sigh. Then, giving her a small kiss on the forehead, he parted. Tauriel, however, stayed on the riverbank for a few more moments, letting the sound of waves calm her.

0000000000000

"Well, are you in?" The blonde haired elleth stood in a chair, facing a crystal ball.

"Yes mistress," another female voice responded.

"And?"

"The prince has yet to show, and the king went looking for him."

"What?!" The blonde responded, standing up. "Do you know what that means?" She demanded.

"No," the other seemed generally puzzled.

"It means the king's on to us, you twit!" She roared. "No matter what, just keep those two apart, got it?"

"Y-yes, m-mistress," the girl's voice quivered.

"Good, now leave. The others must be expecting you." The voice ordered. Her plans were already set, and nobody could change them. Not even Gandalf.


	9. The visitors

Changing into more suitable garments, Tauriel got ready to meet their guests from Elrond. As the chief of guards, it was required of her to go to the dinner that was held in honor of their guests. Legolas and the king would also be there, but what Tauriel was really looking forward to was seeing who their special guests were. Finally ready, Tauriel stood in front of her mirror waitinng for Legolas to show up. The elleth she saw in the mirror was wearing a navy blue blue dress that went all the way down to her feet. Her hair was done up in a bun with the exception of a few strands that hung in curls by her pointed ears, and she wore flats that matched her dress.

"Wow, you look...different," Legolas told her walking into the room.

"I hope that's not a bad thing," Tauriel said light-heartedly, turning to face him. The prince was wearing a white tunic and he was also wearing his crown, a rare sight to see.

"You look different too," she pointed out.

He smiled, "It appears so." Opening the door, he held out his hand. "Now come on, Thranduil must be waiting." Smiling also, Tauriel grabbed his extended hand, as the couple made their way to the palace.

"Legolas, Tauriel! Where have you two been?!" Thranduil demanded, stopping them outside the palace. Tauriel opened her mouth to reply, but Thranduil didn't give her a chance.

"Never mind, umm...Legolas, you might not want to go in there right away," Thranduil murmured.

"Why?" Tauriel asked looking from father to son.

"Angeli's in there," Thranduil's whisper was barley audible.

"Angeli? Who's she?" Tauriel asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Legolas muttered. Thranduil simply nodded, and together, the royals, and Tauriel, made their way into the dining hall. Sitting at the guest table was Celeborn, his daughter, Celebrain and her husband, Elrond and Celeborn's grandchildren, Arwen, Elladan and Elrodir, as well as Arwan's husband, Aragorn. However, one thing Tauriel noticed was that the Lady of Light, Galadriel, wasn't present.

"Greetings King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, Tauriel. Galadriel and Angeli should be here shortly," Celeborn began, standing up. Almost as if summoned, Galadriel and who Tauriel assumed was Angeli, walked in. Angeli truly looked like an angel, with her blonde hair that clung tightly to her frame, her pale snow white skin, and she was wearing a white evening gown. In a way, Angeli looked like a clone of Lady Galadriel, who was also wearing a white gown, with her blonde hair up in a bun just like Tauriel's.

"Thranduil, Legolas," Galadriel murmured, dipping her head. Angeli hesitated for a moment, then dipped her head in turn.

"Who is this?" Galadriel asked, motioning to Tauriel. Everyone sat down while Legolas explained.

"This is Tauriel, the chief of guards, and...my girlfriend," he turned to Tauriel, giving her a glance Tauriel read as "this couldn't be more awkward". Tauriel gave him a small nod in agreement, then turned to see Galadriel's reaction. She immediately knew the Lady of Light was dismayed. Her lips were now pursed and her hands were clasped together tightly in her lap.

"Oh," was all she said. Thranduil coughed uncomfortably and the rest of dinner was quiet except for small talk. Lucky for Tauriel, she didn't know of the telepathic conversation going on between Legolas and Galadriel.

_Tauriel is your girlfriend? _Galadriel's cool voice rang in Legolas's mind, and even though she was looking down, Legolas felt her gaze bore into his soul.

_Y-yes she is. _Legolas replied.

_Why did you not tell me of this before? _Galadriel's voice questioned, it was full of hurt and betrayal.

_I-I didn't get a chance, and I knew you would disapprove. I'm sorry._

_Hmp, what will become of Angeli? _Galadriel asked.

_With all do respect, I'm with Tauriel now. She makes me happy...Angeli will just have to move on. _ There was a cry of outrage from the depths of Legolas's mind, then nothing. _She'll just have to move on, _Legolas repeated once more.

After dinner came the dancing, however, before Legolas could even ask Tauriel for the first dance, Galadriel came over and grabbed the prince by the hand, pulling him towards the center of the dance floor. He gave Tauriel a look of dismay, but she simply shrugged and sat back down.

"You know who's sitting all by herself? Angeli," Galadriel began as the song started.

"You know who's also sitting by herself? Tauriel," the prince replied. Galadriel rolled her eyes.

"What does Tauriel have that Angeli doesn't?" She asked.

"She...I don't know how to explain it, but she just has this one thing that I like about her. It's irreplaceable." Galadriel sighed, but after the first song she let Tauriel dance with Legolas, while she talked with Angeli. Though Tauriel could feel the gazes of both elleth on her the whole time she danced with the prince.

"I told you I could handle it," Galadriel told Angeli.

"And I believed you," Angeli responded sarcastically. "Besides, what good would it be for you to tell Legolas all this nice about me without me being present?" Galadriel nodded glumly as she continued to watch her nephew dance with Tauriel.

000000000000000000000

"So what did Galadriel want? And who is Angeli?" Tauriel demanded as her and Legolas reached her room.

"Well..." Legolas started, sitting on the same bed he had been pushed off of later that day.

"You promised you'd tell me after the dinner and ball," Tauriel pointed out.

"She's..." he sighed, "she's the girl Galadriel wants me to marry."

"Oh," was all Tauriel said, sitting down beside him. "H-how long have you know about this?" She finally asked.

"For a few decades," he responded, clasping and unclasping his hands together.

"So that's why Galadriel hates me," Tauriel murmured, half to herself.

"She doesn't..._hate_ you," Legolas responded, "she just wants us to be nothing more then a guard and a prince."

"But we're not," Tauriel whispered softly, grabbing Legolas's hand.

"No, we're not, are we?" Legolas murmured, looking at the elleth he loved so deeply. "I'd better get going, you've got a long day of training tomorrow."

"Good night, my prince." However, just as Legolas put his hand on the door handle, there was a loud smash heard, it sounded almost as if glass had shattered.

"What was that?" Tauriel asked, rising from the bed.

"I-I don't know," Legolas replied, and as if on queue, the two both exited the room at the same time and made their way to the source of the sound.

0000000000000000000

A beautiful silver plate with red flowers on it, fell to the ground.

"Tell me what I do now Galadriel!" Angeli demanded, her voice rising in anger, and her hand bleeding slightly after making contact with broken glass.

"How would I know what to do? It was your foolish plan that brought us into the heart of Mirkwood."

"How do I get Legolas to like me and ditch Tauriel?"

"Again I ask, how would I know?"

"He's your nephew!"

"Just talk to him a lot about your life and try to get him away from Tauriel for awhile."

"And you're sure that'll work?"

"Not positive, but yes." Galadriel's face remained perfectly calm throughout the entire conversation, that is, until footsteps were heard in the hall.

"What happened?" Tauriel and Legolas both demanded at the same time, bursting into the room. _Tauriel? Why is she still with Legolas? _Angeli wondered.

"Oh, um, you see...I was carrying this plate when...I thought I saw a black widow, so I dropped the plate only to find it was a ball of fluff," Angeli concluded. _They'll buy that, right? _While Legolas looked half convinced, Angeli could see Tauriel was not buying it at all. _What's her problem? Does she know of my plans? _Angeli wondered, but none of her questions could be answered. Not yet, anyway.


	10. Thranduil's rage

Tauriel was busy training the troops, so Legolas took it upon himself to practice some archery during her absence. You can't be that good at archery without practice! He grabbed one of his arrows and knocked it in his bow. Moments later, he heard the soft thud of his arrow landing in the center of the target. There was a rustle in the bushes behind him, but Legolas simply shot another arrow.

"I know you're there Angeli," he told the forest a short while later. The blonde elleth came out of the trees.

"What gave me away?"

"The trees," Legolas replied without hesitation, shooting another arrow. Angeli simply rolled her eyes, sitting on a stump behind Legolas.

"You're very good," Angeli commented a while later.

"Thank you," Legolas replied shortly, feeling uncomfortable.

"So...you're dating Tauriel?"

"Yes."

"What about Galadriel's plans for us to be married?"

"They'll have to be canceled." Legolas answered, sitting down beside her. _I'm dating Tauriel, what is so difficult to comprehend about the subject? Drop it, _he felt like saying. Instead, she dragged on.

"Why do you like Tauriel so much?" _Again with that question?_

"Look, Tauriel and I have been through a lot together. We've known each other since we were elflings." Legolas knew it wasn't a heart warming reason, but what would you say? That your father had tried to take control of your destiny by exiling your true love, and that a pack of orcs had almost killed you and your crush?

"We've known each other a while too," Angeli whispered, leaning closer to Legolas.

Feeling very uncomfortable, Legolas jerked away from Angeli.

"Um...I'd better go...Thranduil needs me for some...important business, bye!" He half ran, half walked out of the training area. _Thank Gandolf, Tauriel wasn't there. _He told himself, as he made his way back to the palace.

000000000000000000

"What the hell happened to you?" Thranduil demanded, as his son came running into the throne room in a big hast. Legolas dropped his bow, quiver, and arrows like they were poison, then looked up at his father.

"Angeli," he managed to say.

"Is she still obsessing over you?"

Legolas nodded. "She tried to kiss me."

Thranduil looked up sharply. "Doesn't she know you're dating Tauriel?"

"Yes."

"This has got to stop!" Thranduil cried, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Galadriel!" Thranduil answered, slamming the door behind him.

A short while later, Tauriel entered the throne room.

000000000000000000000000

"Legolas? What's wrong?" She asked.

The prince sat at his throne, staring absentmindedly at the wall. He looked up at the sound of Tauriel's voice.

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Legolas, I've know you since we were young. What's wrong?"

Legolas looked at his hands for a few moments.

"Um...Angeli may or may not have tried to kiss me," he told her.

In her shock, Tauriel almost dropped her bow.

"W-what did you do about?" She stuttered.

"_The king _has taken it upon himself to take it up with Galadriel."

"Thranduil? Galadriel will rip him to shreds!" Legolas gave her a sharp glare.

"No offense," she told him.

"Well we'll just have to see what my "darling" aunt has to say to my father."

000000000000000000000

Galadriel was face deep in a book by J.R.R Tolkien (heh heh), when Thranduil came in. Well, rather, stormed in. All she heard was the slam of a door, then Thranduil was right in front of her.

"Has somebody passed?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"No, Tauriel is still alive and healthy," Thranduil informed her, fuming.

"What's wrong with you?" Galadriel asked, replacing her book on it's shelf.

"Get your daughter away from my son."

"What did she do now?" Galadriel sighed, turning to face the king.

"Aside from being born? She tried to kiss Legolas when he has a _girlfriend!_"

"It's not my fault! Last time I checked, Angeli and Legolas were supposed to get married!"

"He's got someone else now. His crush on Angeli was just puppy love."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" Thranduil yelled, then he took a deep breath.

"Look Galadriel, I once made a huge mistake by trying to control Legolas's destiny. I thought I was helping him, but I was blind to how strong Legolas's love for Tauriel was. I almost lost my son, but now I've learned to accept Tauriel. You're pushing him away, and if you're not careful, you could lose him."

"Legolas will thank me for it, and it's not like you regret anything!" Galadriel protested.

Thranduil gave her a look that resembled that of a rabid squirrel.

"You don't think I regret anything? I regret _everything _I put my poor son through! I don't even deserve his forgiveness!" Thranduil told her.

"Then let's let him choose who he wants to be with. Tomorrow, Legolas, Tauriel, and Angeli will go patrol the boundary together. At the end of the day, he'll decide who he wants to be with."

"He already _chose _who he wants to be with. It's Tauriel."

"You don't know that. Let him choose."

"Or what?"

**Heh heh, you guys get the J.R.R Tolkien joke? Hopefully you did. Only 6 more days until The Hobbit: The desolation of Smaug, comes out. I'm so exited! Anyways, I'll update soon. In the reviews tell me how exited you are for the hobbit, I'd love to know. Until next chapter-Mallowbloom**


	11. Legolas's choice

"I can't wait until we reach the border," Tauriel whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, who are you bringing?" Legolas asked.

"Aside from you? Florescat, Folium and Filia."

Legolas nodded, "ah, the top guards. Good choice."

"Funny how their names all start with F," Tauriel laughed.

"Tauriel! My prince!" Florescat shouted, running towards the couple.

"Florescat, what is it?" Tauriel asked.

"The king requests you both meet him in the throne room before leaving."

Tauriel and Legolas exchanged a confused glance, what could the king possibly have to say?

00000000000000000000

"Father? You wanted to speak to us?" Legolas asked his father in the throne room.

"Yes...there is one...minor adjustment I would like to make before you go and patrol the border." Thranduil told them uncomfortably.

There was the creak of a door and in came Galadriel, dressed in her usual white gown, and Angeli, dressed in- to everyone's shock- a guard tunic.

"Angeli will be joining you," Galadriel announced.

"What?!" Tauriel and Legolas both gasped.

"M-my king, I don't think it is safe for Angeli to accompany us. S-she's had no practice, she could get hurt!" Tauriel began, speaking quickly.

"That is why you will watch over her," Galadriel stated calmly, she had this whole thing planned out, and Tauriel couldn't help feel a stab of rage that the Lady of Light was telling her, the chief of guards, to take care of an inexperienced princess.

The look Thranduil gave them told Legolas and Tauriel he had been forced into it.

"Fine!" Tauriel muttered. "But if anything shall happen to you, I take no blame. For I personally think this is an idiotic idea." Angeli nodded.

"At least she has a bow," Legolas pointed out as they left. Tauriel murmured a brief agreement, then they left the palace.

"Good luck, Angeli. Remember: don't blow it," Galadriel whispered, grabbing both her daughter's hands.

"I won't, I promise," Angeli replied, hugging her mother.

"Bye!" She called, leaving the palace.

Suddenly, Galadriel turned to Thranduil, a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked.

"I-I don't know...I just suddenly feel...different," she stood there a few more moments before shaking her head. "It's probably nothing," she mumbled, turning around and walking out of the throne room.

Meanwhile, Angeli walked through the palace clutching a tiny, round, sliver object with a star on it.

"In case things don't turn out, be prepared, _Nenya._"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"What is _she _doing here?" Filia demanded, eying Angeli.

"The Lady of Light requested she come," Tauriel responded stiffly, signifying the conversation was over.

Florescat, however, didn't get the message.

"What? She could be killed!"

"I know!" Tauriel snapped, then she took a deep breath. "That is why Galadriel has held me responsible for her."

Everyone gasped.

"You volunteered, or she told you?" Folium asked.

"Galadriel told Tauriel to look after Angeli," Legolas replied in a bored manner, reminding everyone of his presence.

"Can we just go?" Angeli demanded.

"Yes, let's go," Tauriel responded, leading everyone out of the elven king's halls.

"If Galadriel doesn't want Angeli to get hurt, she shouldn't have let her come," Florescat muttered.

Legolas and Tauriel simply exchanged an half amused, half exasperated look, then Legolas grabbed Tauriel's hand as they made their way along the old forest road. Angeli simply gave the couple a evil glare from where she was at the back. _Legolas will fall in love with me and I'm not giving up! _

00000000000000000

"Okay," Tauriel began, once they reached a talan near the border.

"Now that we're all here, let's split up. We'll cover more ground." She explained. Everyone around her nodded.

"Florescat, Filia and Folium, you three will patrol the border to the north. Legolas, Angeli and I will patrol the border to the south," she instructed. Florescat nodded and led her companions to the north. Tauriel, on the other hand, started towards the south. However, as they neared a clearing, Legolas pulled Tauriel back.

"Why did you bring Angeli with us? I thought we were getting Florescat," Legolas whispered.

Tauriel looked back at Angeli, careful to make sure the princess wouldn't hear them.

"Look, Galadriel is personally holding me responsible for her daughter. I don't want to leave her with Filia and have something happen." She murmured, turning back to him.

Legolas considered this, then nodded his head.

"I guess you're right, we can always patrol the borders together some other time."

"That's the spirit, now let's go before we lose sight of the princess." Tauriel looked around the clearing, but Angeli wasn't there.

"Umm...speaking of the princess, where is she?" Legolas demanded, also looking.

"S-She's probably just trying to scare us," Tauriel responded shakily, turning back to him.

"Angeli! You can stop messing around now!" Tauriel told the forest, careful not to project her voice too loud. There was a loud scream coming from the forest, then silence.

Legolas and Tauriel both shared a scared glance, then they both ran to the source of the noise.

000000000000000000000

Angeli smiled as she heard Legolas shout "We're coming Angeli". Sneaking away from the couple had been easy, the hard part would come next. She turned around as she heard people crash through the forest.

"Angeli? What happened? W-why did you scream?" Tauriel demanded, breathless.

"Yeah, nobody is here," Legolas replied.

"Oh Legolas, I just summoned you here to see who you would choose," Angeli stated with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry?" Legolas stumbled back, dumbfounded.

"Oh, you didn't know? Mother just sent me here to see who you would choose, me or Tauriel."

"I knew there was a reason!" Tauriel exclaimed.

"So who do you choose Legolas? Me or Tauriel?" Angeli asked, raising her brow.

"I thought I already chose. Sorry, but it's Tauriel." Legolas informed her, but an arm protectively around Tauriel's waist.

"Hmp, wrong answer!" Angeli screamed, making Legolas break away from Tauriel.

"I'll give you one more chance, and this time I'll make the decision easy. Choose me or die!" Angeli threatened.

"It's Tauriel!" Legolas responded firmly, "now what are you going to do to me?"

Out of the pocket of her tunic, Angeli pulled out a ring.

"The White Ring! You stole Galadriel's ring, how could you you?" Legolas gasped.

"Never mind, now are you still going to go through with your decision?" Angeli demanded, putting the ring on.

"Legolas, just choose her, don't risk your life for me!" Tauriel pleaded.

"Yes, listen to your _friend _Legolas," Angeli added.

"I still choose Tauriel!" Legolas whispered.

"Fool!" Angeli shrieked, pushing her hand forward and throwing Legolas across the clearing with the power of Nenya.

"Legolas, No!" Tauriel screamed, but Angeli just laughed.

To be continued...


	12. Angeli's revenge

"Legolas, no!"Tauriel screamed, running over to the bleeding, but alive, prince.

"How could you?" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

"If I can't have him, no one can! Not even you, pitiful, little elleth!" Angeli responded, her eyes clouded with hurt, but also determination.

"But why?" Tauriel asked in between sobs.

"You are living my life! You have all I wanted: Legolas, a nice job, a good family, everything! If Legolas dies, you won't have anything! It'll all be gone," she laughed.

"It's not my fault Legolas doesn't love you!" Tauriel retorted.

"He will love me! Face it Tauriel: you didn't even know about me. You don't know anything about your prince, anything! And now you will never speak to him again!" Angeli crackled.

"Tauriel?" Came the weak croak of Legolas.

"Legolas?!" The two elleth spun around in shock, to see the young prince's weary blue eyes blinking open.

"So I see you managed to survive Nenya's power," Angeli gave a small smile, then raised her hands, ready to hurt Legolas again. Before she could move another muscle, Tauriel was standing in between the two.

"Tauriel, don't be stupid," Legolas muttered, wincing as he tried to stand up.

"Just get your arrow ready," Tauriel whispered back, too scared to grab for her bow.

"Silence!" Angeli shrieked, pushing her hand forward and sending an electric wave towards Tauriel.

_I love Legolas, I will not fall, _Tauriel repeated to herself. _Just shoot her, _Legolas told himself, _I love Tauriel, what does it matter if Angeli gets hurt? _Wincing once more, Legolas finally managed to push himself into a sitting position. With a shaky breath, he knocked his arrow in his bow. Then he shot...Angeli's shoulder?! All at once the magic electrocuting Tauriel was released, and the elleth slumped forward, falling lazily to the ground.

"Tauriel!" Legolas cried, running towards Tauriel. Completely ignoring his wounds, and Angeli, who stood a little ways away and was clutching her shoulder, which was bleeding.

"What happened?" Thranduil and Galadriel demanded, running up to the three.

"Father? Aunt? How did you get here?" Legolas whispered, not looking up from Tauriel.

"Florescat heard a scream, so she came back to the palace. We decided we'd check it out." Thranduil explained. Legolas nodded, Tauriel's breath was becoming shallower by the minute, they needed to go now.

"I'll take Tauriel," Galadriel murmured, gently grabbing the hurt elleth.

"What happened, she doesn't have any wounds!"

"Angeli, attacked me..Tauriel...wouldn't give up," Legolas whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Galadriel simply nodded like she understood, then began making her way back to the palace with Filia helping her carry Tauriel. Angeli, who was still clutching her shoulder, also began walking to the palace.

"Notsofast," Thranduil told her, putting out his arm. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Angeli simply tightened the grip on her arm, and said nothing.

"Guards, send her to the dungeons!" Thranduil roared. Two unknown elves walked up to the princess and began pulling her towards a different section of the palace, the dungeon.

"Do you think she'll talk?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil nodded, "I'll make Angeli talk, whether she wants to or not."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, what happened?" Galadriel asked. Thranduil, Galadriel and Legolas himself were all in the throne room.

"Angeli electrocuted Tauriel with her magic, and Nenya's magic," Legolas told them bitterly.

"What? She stole my ring?!" Galadriel gasped.

"Hush," Thranduil murmured, "We'll worry about that later."

Galadriel nodded. "I get it, Angeli wanted Tauriel out of your life, so the only way to do that was to...you know...end it," she whispered the last words.

"And Nenya would give her that power," Thranduil added.

Legolas shook his head. "Actually, Angeli wanted to kill me...but Tauriel stood in her way. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself."

Galadriel nodded, feeling guilty. After all, it had been her idea to have Angeli patrol the border with Legolas and Tauriel.

"How is Angeli anyway?" Legolas muttered.

"She'll live," Thranduil responded gruffly.

"And...and Tauriel?"

"I took her to the healer, but I don't know how serious things are," Galadriel mumbled.

"So...she's going to die?" Legolas demanded in alarm.

"I don't know Legolas," Thranduil murmured, looking his son dead in the eye.

"I honestly don't know."


	13. Legolas's rage

"Well? How is she?" Galadriel demanded the healer.

"Whatever Angeli did, it really hurt Tauriel. I-I'm not sure she'll make it," the healer informed them sadly.

"What?!" Legolas exclaimed, pushing in front of his aunt.

"What do you mean 'I'm not sure she'll make it'?!"

"Legolas," Thranduil warned, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"My pardons, my prince." The healer told Legolas, trembling,

"but I have tried everything!"

"This is all your fault!" Legolas shouted, breaking free of his father's grasp and turning to Angeli, who had come along and was under close surveillance. The young elleth looked up from her hands, that were clasped in front of her. Her eyes were wide with fear. _I've never seen Legolas so angry, _she thought to herself, _he really does love Tauriel, if only he had been this concerned when he shoot me in the shoulder. _She looked at her stitched up shoulder and winced. _Legolas did this to me, and he did it to save Tauriel. _

"If it weren't for you and your stupid jealousy, you wouldn't have stolen Galadriel's ring and used it for evil!" He took a deep, shaky breath.

"Tauriel would still be alive," he murmured, turning away.

"Look Legolas-" Angeli began.

"Don't talk to me. Please, just stay out of my life. You've got what you wanted, Tauriel and I will probably never be together again." He paused, his voice cracking.

"Why can't you just leave and be happy?" He whispered. Then he stormed out of the room, unable to bear the pain any longer.

"As for you," Galadriel turned to her daughter.

"Give me my ring back, now!"

Angeli sighed, reluctantly giving Galadriel her Nenya.

"Now come with me!" Thranduil muttered, pushing Angeli out of the room.

For a moment Galadriel just stood there, watching the healer try to help the elleth Legolas loved so much.

"What have I done?" Galadriel whispered, clutching her ring tightly in her hand. Then it hit her.

"Let me try something," Galadriel whispered, going up to the healer.

"My lady, I wouldn't recommend trying anything, it could hurt her mo-"

"Look, it's kind of my fault that this elleth is even injured. Please, let me try this."

For a moment the healer looked as though she would object, but finally she simply bowed her head.

"Thank you, Sanatore," Galadriel murmured as the healer left, "Now let's see if the Ring of Light can't do this," she murmured, putting the ring on her hand and sitting down beside Tauriel, preparing for a long night.

Angeli stood all alone in her prison cell. Cobwebs lined the ceiling and raindrops echoed throughout the half empty Mirkwood dungeons. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps, then the flash of blonde hair. _Legolas! He came back! _

"Legolas!" Angeli whispered. The prince simply walked past her cell.

"Legolas, I'm sorry I hurt Tauriel, I didn't mean to."

_This _made the prince turn around. His usually friendly blue eyes were hard as ice.

"No, you didn't mean to hurt you, did you? You meant to hurt me! Then Tauriel got in your way, and you killed her!" Legolas then began shouting multiple words in elvish. Some along the lines of "You're such a female dog" and "You're such a big pain in the donkey!" In the end, the prince stalked off, and Angeli was left in the corner of her cell, shocked and hurt. Legolas never used such foul language! _Legolas has become a monster, and it's all my fault. _Then, not for the first time, it dawned on her. _Only Tauriel can fix him, only she can make him happy. _


	14. Legolas's last hope!

**My friends and I have all learned how to write the elvish alphabet along with dwarvish, so yes, parts of this were originally in elvish, using "paint image" on wordpad. However, since fanfiction wouldn't allow me to put it here, it's simply written like ****_this. _****Enjoy-Mallowbloom**

00000000000000000

Galadriel sighed in exhaustion. She had been working with Tauriel for 3 hours, with little results. The young elleth's breathing wasn't getting any better, and time was running out. Tauriel didn't have long to live. There was the thud of a door, then a shape came and sat beside Galadriel.  
"How's it going?" Legolas whispered softly.  
"Not too good," Galadriel admitted, "how did patrolling the dungeons go?" The look on Legolas's face said it all.  
"You didn't know Thranduil kept Angeli in the dungeons, did you?"  
"No," Legolas replied bitterly, "had I known, I never would've gone in there."  
Galadriel muttered one final incantation, then stepped back.  
"I've done all I can. It's out of my hands," she stood up.  
"Wait, will she live?" Legolas demanded, putting a hand on her shoulder and standing up.  
"I don't know, Legolas. All we can do now is hope." With that, she left the room. Legolas sat down again, and held Tauriel's hand tightly.  
"Please don't leave me," Legolas whispered, bowing his head.  
"I-I can't live without you. H-how will I tell Florescat you're gone?" Tears started to flow down Legolas's cheeks.  
"Just...don't leave," he repeated, "I need you." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

00000000000000

"Can we go now?" Angeli whined. Seeing Legolas kiss Tauriel had made her feel very uncomfortable.  
Thranduil turned to her. "Don't you feel even a twig of remorse for what you've done? Tauriel is hanging onto life by a thread, and all you can think about is how terrible your life is?"  
Angeli said nothing, and simply turned around letting her guards escort her back to the dungeons.  
"She's a tough nut to crack," a voice remarked.  
Thranduil turned his head to see Florescat standing a few feet away.  
"Hi Florescat."  
"How long has the prince been with Tauriel?"  
"A half an hour or so."  
"He must be really concerned, with him being her boyfriend and all."  
"He just wants he to survive. However, if he spends all his time with her, I'll interfere."  
"I guess. Do you think that will happen?"  
"Legolas knows his limits, I trust him."  
Florescat gave Thranduil a weird look.  
"Since when did you become a responsible father?"  
Thranduil sighed, "Since I almost ruined my son's life."

000000000000000000

Galadriel walked up to Angeli's cell, and by the look on her face, she wasn't too happy.  
"Mother! Have you convienced the king to set me free?" Angeli asked, pressing against the cell bars. The Lady of Light gave her daughter an icy glare.  
"No. Instead, the king and I have decided to have you taken to court."  
"What?! How could you let this happen?"  
"You went too far. You must learn that actions have consequences."  
"Legolas hurt me too. Where's his consequence?"  
"He didn't almost kill someone!" Galadriel argued.  
"He killed me on the inside! I love him, I was supposed to marry him! Instead he left for that _bitch_ !" Angeli shouted.  
"You have to accept the fact that he loves her! We were wrong to to interfer, I see that now...and if Tauriel dies because of our foolish actions, I'll never forgive myself."  
"If Tauriel dies, Legolas will have have me," Angeli whispered softly.  
Galadriel simply looked into the distance.  
"All you ever cared about was Legolas loving you, I'm ashamed to say I was blind to your ways," she murmured, turning away.  
"I can't believe this," Angeli gasped, "My own mother is against me!" She spat.  
"Legolas didn't hurt Tauriel to the brink of death, Angeli you did! Take responsability for you actions! Accept the fact that Tauriel is half-dead and accept that it is souly your fault!"  
Angeli opened her mouth to speak.  
"Not Legolas's fault, not Thranduil's, not mine!" Galadriel intersepted.  
"M-my actions!?" Angeli whispered, outraged.  
Galadriel shook her head. "What a spoiled brat you are. I thought I'd raised you differently," she murmured, walking away.  
"Wait! Mother! Don't leave! What'll happen to me?!" Angeli shouted after her.

000000000000000

"Legolas?"  
The prince looked up to see Thranduil standing in front of him.  
"You finally left the healer's place," Thranduil commented.  
Legolas rose from his throne.  
"I needed to give Sanatore some space," Legolas told his father.  
"No doubt you're tiered too," Thranduil remarked, seeing dark circles under his son's eyes.  
Legolas nodded miserably.  
"Oh Legolas, come here," Thranduil whispered, holding out his arms. A single tear slid down Legolas cheek as embraced his father tightly.  
"I know it's hard right now, but it'll get better, trust me. Tauriel is in good hands," Thranduil murmured.  
"But...I'm scared. What if she doesn't make it?" Legolas whispered.  
"Shh...do not speak like that. She will survie," Thranduil told him confidently.  
"Are you sure?" Legolas sniffed.  
Thranduil pulled away from Legolas, but held his hands on his son's shoulders, staring directly into his icy blue eyes.  
"Tauriel is a fighter, Legolas, you should know this. She is a strong, stuborn, fighter. She won't let Angeli's magic kill her, she wouldn't leave you. She loves you," Thranduil told Legolas sternly.  
Legolas nodded, whiping the tears from his eyes.  
"Good," Thranduil nodded, removing his hands from his son's shoulders.  
"Now go get some sleep," Thranduil told him, "Mirkwood needs their prince heathy and strong."

00000000000000

"How is she?" Legolas asked, peering into the healer's place. He was met with the sight of Sanatore sitting on Tauriel's bed, a bottle of water was in her hand. She looked up and Legolas saw perplextion written all over her face.  
"What happened?" Legolas demanded, alarm bells going off in his mind.  
"I-it's nothing alarming, my prince," she began hesitantly. The alarm bells ceased, but Legolas's body remained tense.  
"Then what is it?" He asked, somewhat irritibly.  
"It's Tauriel."  
Legolas felt his stomache churn at her name, but he nodded, willing Sanatore to continue.  
"It-it's the strangest thing," she continued, shaking her head.  
"When you left yesterday, Tauriel started to toss and turn, she was muttering in her sleep as well."  
Legolas's eyes streched wide in shock. Was Tauriel finally getting better? Would she actually survive?  
"I've been trying to force water into her body so she'll feel stronger. I actually got a few centemeters of water in her," Sanatore explained.  
Legolas nodded, "Has she opened her eyes yet?"  
Sanatore shook her head sadly, "No, that is the only progress she's made so far."  
Legolas looked back at Tauriel, then took Sanatore's place on her bed.  
"I think I have something to help her," Sanatore told him slowly, as if not to jinx it. She ran out of the room, almost hitting the door frame on the way out.  
"Here we are!" She shouted exitedly, walking into the room with a bottle of ivory liquide that almost resembled mist in a bottle or fog in a bottle.  
"Here it is, I hope it works," Sanatore mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"_Healing water_ ," Sanatore explained in elvish.  
"And you think it will help?"  
"Either that or...since it's older...it could possibly _kill her_ ," she whispered.  
"_What_?" Legolas shouted.  
"_Legolas_, _she might not die_, _but we have to give this to her now_!" Sanatore, unaware she was still speaking in elvish, continued on, urging Legolas to use the liquid.  
Finally, she drew a deep, sharp breath, delicately placing the liquid in Legolas's hands. The prince cringed as the bottle was placed in his hands, then slowly relaxed his body, though his mind stayed troubled. For moments Legolas just sat there, staring at the bottle in his hands, pondering what to do. _If I give Tauriel the water, she could die, but if I don't give her this, the results could be deadly. What do I do? I-I don't want to loose Tauriel...I can't loose Tauriel..._  
"Legolas?" Sanatore asked, finally speaking in english, "What do you want to do?" 


	15. Fake

Legolas simply stared at Sanatore for more then a few moments.

"How certain are you that this won't kill Tauriel?"

Sanatore thought for a few moments before answering.

"70% certain."

Legolas took a deep breath. _There's a first time for everything._

"Let's do this," he said at last, uncorking the bottle.

Sanatore nodded somberly, watching Legolas raise the bottle to Tauriel's lips. Once at Tauriel's lips, he stopped, pausing to look at Sanatore, his eyes clouded with obvious anxiety. He turned back to Tauriel, then slowly poured the liquid into her mouth until it was all gone. He then stepped back, gripping her hand, and regarding her face with concern.

"Legolas?" A voice whispered. Legolas turned to Sanatore, assuming she had spoken.

"Yes?" He responded, eying her wearily.

Sanatore looked up from her "_book of remedies_" and stared at Legolas.

"What?" She demanded a while later.

"What do you mean 'what'? Did you not just call my name?" Legolas told her accusingly.

Sanatore shook her head, puzzled. Legolas's eyes widened as the realization hit him. Sanatore's eyes met Legolas's and they both turned to Tauriel at the same time.

"Did you speak?" Legolas asked her.

Tauriel didn't move, but then Legolas felt something clutch his hand. Looking down at his hand, he noticed Tauriel's hand was gripping his tightly.

"I'm here," Legolas murmured.

"Legolas? Legolas!" Tauriel mumbled, trashing back and forth.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Tauriel! Tauriel! Tauriel!" A voice repeated.

_Who is that? Where am I? And how long have I been out? _Tauriel wondered.

"Tauriel!" The voice shouted again. Tauriel tried to look around her, but everything was black.

_I'm defiantly not in the healer's place, so where am I? _She felt for wounds. Nothing. She was perfectly fine. Before she could even develop an escape plan, a bright, luminous light was forming a hallway in front of her, Tauriel squinted at the sudden light.

_What have I got to loose? _She shrugged, walking through the hallway.

After what seemed like eternity, the hallway ended, and Tauriel found herself in Thranduil's throne room, a figure with blonde hair stood in front of her.

"Oh Legolas! My prince! I've missed you so much!" Tauriel whispered, running to hug him. Legolas turned around and Tauriel stumbled back in shock. This Legolas looked exactly like the original, but wore a cocky smile.

"Legolas?" Tauriel whispered again.

"Oh, it's you," he replied, disappointed.

"You're not happy to see me?" Tauriel asked.

"No. Listen, Tauriel, I've been thinking, and I love Angeli way more then you. Sorry, but it's over."

"What? But all those magical moments...I-I thought you loved me..." tears started flowing down Tauriel's cheeks.

"Love? You?" Rather then comfort her, this Legolas just laughed in disbelief. "Why would I ever fall in love with such a lowly silvan elf such as yourself? Especially one so soft and pitiful!"

Tauriel felt as though she had been struck by a brick wall.

_Who is this stuck up brat? _She wondered disgustedly.

"You are not my real prince then," Tauriel told the false Legolas.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The Legolas I know and love would never act like such a spoiled brat! The real Legolas loves me!"

"I am the real Legolas!" Fake Legolas insisted.

"The real Legolas is humorous, warm hearted, and gentle...you may share the prince's looks, but the similarities end there!" Tauriel told him, tying not to shake.

"Enough!" Legolas roared, shaking with fury.

"Guards!" He yelled, clapping his hands once. Two guards suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Still, Tauriel held her ground.

"You don't scare me," she told him as evenly as possible.

He simply laughed, making Tauriel's throat close up.

_Tauriel, wake up... _

_Who is that? No matter, it's probably evil anyways. _Tauriel thought, shaking her head.

_Tauriel, come back to me... _the voice continued, causing Tauriel to narrow her eyes in annoyance.

_Well? What is it? _Tauriel demanded, addressing the voice for the first time.

_You can speak? It's me, Legolas. Tauriel, open your eyes, please... _At the name "Legolas" Tauriel intently tensed.

_How do I know you're not fake? _Tauriel asked.

Claimed "Legolas" seemed to hesitate before responding: "Just trust me."

0000000000000000000000000

Legolas took a deep breath, what had Tauriel meant when she had wondered if he was "fake"? What on middle earth was going through the elleth's head?

"What do I do?" Legolas demanded Sanatore.

"Just keep talking to her," Sanatore urged, standing a respectful distance away.

Forcing himself to calm down, Legolas continued talking to now still Tauriel.

"Florescat is really missing you," Legolas murmured.

"If you're the real Legolas..." Tauriel whispered, stirring. "What did you tell me...the night you came to pick me up...to see the..." she paused, coughed.

"The special guests," she finished.

Legolas thought back to that day. Now what had he said? Then it hit him.

"I-I told you that you looked different," his voice was barley a whispered, "you giggled and said that you hoped it wasn't a bad thing," he smiled at the beautiful memory, then again, every memory with Tauriel had been good, well, almost. Tauriel stirred once, then lay still.

"Tauriel? Are you there?"Legolas whispered, panicking.

The elleth stirred once more, and Legolas caught his breath, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Tauriel's eyelids flickered, and blue eyes met green.

"Tauriel...? Thank Gandolf...I thought I'd lost you," Legolas whispered, squishing her hand.

"My prince, I'd never leave you," Tauriel whispered back.

Watching the couple from where she sat, Sanatore smiled, knowing fully well that Legolas didn't know the real reason behind Tauriel's recovery...well, not yet, anyways.


	16. Angeli's punishement

One week. One whole week Tauriel had been stuck in the healer's place. The other week she had been barley conscious. This was the first time Sanatore had allowed Tauriel to leave and go outside, fretting about Tauriel's safety the entire time. _It's like no one ever gets hurt,_ Tauriel thought, annoyed. Though she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Angeli was going to court. _She'll get what she deserves. _She was making her way to Long lake to meet Legolas, he had seemed very nervous when he asked to meet her there. More nervous then Tauriel had ever seen him.

_Earlier..._

_Legolas walked into the healer's place and sat down next to Tauriel._

_"When is Sanatore letting you out of here?" Legolas asked, clasping and unclasping his hands over and over again in a repeated motion. _

_"Um...I think she said I was free to go this after-noon," Tauriel told him, cocking her head in confusion. _

_Legloas slowly nodded, and Tauriel noticed beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _

_"My prince? What's wrong?" Tauriel asked. _

_"What? Oh, nothing," Legolas said hurriedly, "just...meet me there as soon as you get out."_

_Tauriel nodded, bewildered, and with that Legolas left the room. _

_What was that about? Tauriel wondered._

Legolas stood on the bank of Long lake, his hands were trembling. In them was a beautiful violet. Sighing, he sat down, his thoughts scattered all over the place. _What will Tauriel's reaction be? What if she isn't ready? _He wondered.

_Earlier, in Thranduil's throne room..._

_"Are you sure about this?" Thranduil inquired, looking at his son with a different attitude._

_"Yes?...No...I don't know...I just feel like it's time," Legolas stammered, taken aback by his father's question._

_"This wouldn't have anything to do with Angeli, would it?" Thranduil asked softly, walking up to Legolas. _

_"No...maybe just a bit," Legolas admitted, "I almost lost Tauriel, I want to make sure I can be there for her so that this doesn't happen again."_

_"And of Angeli?" _

_"What do you mean?"Legolas asked._

_"How do you think she's going to react when she finds out about it?" Thranduil asked._

_"If all turns out well, Angeli will be sentenced to death or kept in the dungeons for the rest of her life. She won't dare bug us."_

_At this, Thranduil actually laughed. _

_"You think bars will stop Angeli? Taking out the guards and breaking out of the dungeons are child's play to her. Legolas, she is too far gone to care about anyone, and once she breaks free, there will be no stopping her. All she wants is you."_

_"Then we just have to make sure she doesn't make it," Legolas whispered softly. _

_"Angeli is very good at persuading people to do what she wants," Thranduil warned, "But if you really want this, then I say go for it. Just know it won't be an easy task."_

_"I know," Legolas nodded, "but I love Tauriel, and I really want to do this."_

_Thranduil nodded, and what was that look in his eyes? Understanding. _

_"Then I shall support you through this," he said somberly. _

_Legolas looked up, surprised. He had thought Thranduil would be the most opposed to what he wanted to do. Instead of saying this though, he said something more kind._

_"Thank you father," he murmured, hugging Thranduil briefly before heading towards Long lake. _

_Present..._

"Legolas?"

The prince jumped at he sound of his name, and dragging himself out of his memories, he turned around and saw Tauriel walking up to him.

"Are you okay? You look as if you've seen a hoard of orcs!" Tauriel continued, walking closer.

"What?Er...I'm fine," Legolas replied quickly, hiding the violet behind his back.

"You say one thing, but your pale face says another," Tauriel pointed out.

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous," Legolas sighed.

"I know, seeing Angeli go to court must be hard," Tauriel murmured.

"She's not the Angeli I used to know," Legolas muttered, then he hesitantly added, "and that's not what I'm nervous about."

"Oh?" Tauriel replied, raising a brow, "then do enlighten me on what you're nervous about."

"You really want to know?"

"Of course!"

Legolas sighed, it was now or never. _Besides, the truth will set me free, right? _Legolas thought. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the violet from behind his back.

"You do know what this means, right?" Legolas whispered softly, holding the violet in front of Tauriel.

Tauriel knew exactly what it meant. _Marriage? So soon? Of course, I always wanted to marry Legolas, but I didn't think he was this serious..._

"It's okay if you're not ready," Legolas murmured, sensing her hesitation, "I just want to be with you, wether that means being your husband, or not."

Once again, Tauriel didn't say anything. _If I become the princess of Mirkwood, I might not be able to continue being the chief of guards, I would move into the palace, and it would be a lot of responsibility. _Staring deep into Legolas's eyes, Tauriel couldn't help but ask herself, _am I ready for this? Will I really give up half of my life for this elf? _She continued looking at Legolas for some time, and all the while he waited patiently. Finally, she knew what her decision was.

000000000000000000000000

Two days later, it was time for Angeli's trial. She walked calmly, with guards surrounding her on all sides. Calmly, until she saw Legolas and Tauriel.

"Legolas! Tauriel!" She shouted, pushing through the mass of guards with much difficulty, until she finally stood in front of the pair. As she approached, Tauriel shrunk closer to Legolas, as if she expected Angeli to try and kill her right then and there.

"Tauriel, I'm sorry for what I put you and Legolas through," she said hurriedly, as a bunch of angry guards starting rushing towards her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Tauriel whispered, not moving.

_I've really affected them, _Angeli realized.

"It's time to go!" An angry guard told Angeli, pulling her arm. Just as Angeli was about to turn around and snap at the guard, she noticed a beautiful violet attached to Tauriel's shirt. Angeli let out a small gasp of shock.

"Y-You two are...betrothed?!" Angeli gasped.

Tauriel refused to look at Angeli, and instead studied the ground self consciously. Legolas, on the other hand, looked up at Angeli with unmasked pride.

"Yes. What's it to you?" He responded, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

Angeli was taken aback by his tone, and the guard took his opportunity to drag her back to the other guards, Florescat among their ranks. The auburn haired elleth took one look at the blonde princess, then continued staring ahead.

00000000000000000

"All rise!" An elf with coal black hair and green eyes demanded.

The elves around him stood up. Angeli's trial was about to begin. _She'll finally get what she deserves, _Legolas thought, glancing at Thranduil, who stood beside him on the right. The two shared a father-son smile. Angeli was _going _to be proven guilty, weather she liked it or not. Tauriel reached for Legolas's hand and gripped it tightly, reminding him of how scared she was. Legolas looked to the left and met her green eyes, he then squeezed her hand reassuringly. Since their betrothal, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and even Florescat, had practiced what they were going to say and how they were going to say it, just to make sure that Angeli would loose the case.

"Today we read case 107. Tauriel, please approach the stand and explain what happened."

Trembling, Tauriel let go of Legolas's hand and did as she was told.

"Now Tauriel, is it true this young elleth tried to kill you?" The judge asked.

"Y-yes sir, she tried to kill both my fiancé and I."

"And your fiancé would be...?"

"Prince Legolas," Tauriel stated firmly, pausing while gasps of shock and anger rippled through the crowd. Legolas fought back a smile, she was doing exactly what they had planned.

"Thank you Tauriel, you may sit down. Angeli, do you have anything to say about Tauriel's claims?"

Before the princess could respond, an elf that sat beside her, stood up.

"I am Angeli's lawyer, and I disagree with Tauriel's claims," he announced, narrowing his brown eyes.

A big round of discontent "boo"'s erupted from the audience.

"Quiet down everyone! Silence in the courtroom!" The judge shouted, tapping his gavel on the hard wood.

"What exactly are you disagreeing with?" He demanded.

"Judge Iudex, Tauriel has no prove that my client ever harmed her or the prince," the lawyer explained, pointing a hand accusingly at Tauriel.

"Actually, she does!"

The crowd all turned to the doorway to see Sanatore walking into the room, a stack of papers held in her hands.

"Sanatore, what are you doing here?" Judge Iudex asked.

"I am here to prove that Tauriel was in my care for 2 weeks; here are the documents that I wrote in everyday that Tauriel was with me. If you read them, I clearly stated Tauriel's condition and put the date above every page," Sanatore explained, passing the documents to Judge Iudex.

The judge took the papers from her and studied them for a while.

"Well , this certainly is compelling evidence," he said at last.

"Oh please," the lawyer scoffed, "she could have easily made these yesterday and faked the date."

"You have a reasonable point," Judge Iudex said slowly, "Tauriel, do you have any witnesses?"

_No you twit, I only have Thranduil, Legolas, Florescat, Sanatore, and Galadriel to prove I was injured! _Tauriel thought sarcastically, but she held her tongue and summoned Florescat to come up to the stand.

"So Florescat, is it true that you were on Tauriel's border patrol the day she got injured?" Iudex demanded.

"Yes, it is."

"And you saw with your own eyes that Angeli attacked Tauriel?"

"No, only Legolas saw Tauriel get hurt. All I do know is that I saw her and Legolas in the healer's den and she looked like she was about to die."

"Explain what happened that day."

And so Florescat told the judge every excruciating detail of the day, all leading up to her seeing Tauriel in the healer's place. I will not bore you with what she said, but rest assured, it was boring. Finally, she was finished her story. She carefully walked back to her seat.

"Wait. That's your best friend, correct?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes. Why?" Tauriel replied.

"See? Her best friend is just covering for her!" He exclaimed.

Tauriel resisted the urge to cover her face in her hands. This elf was stubborn, almost as much as his client, but then again, so was the prince.

The trial lasted for what seemed like eternity. Both Thranduil and Legolas were called to the stand, and for both of them Angeli's lawyer came up with excuses and reasons for them to lie.

"The prince is just saying this because this is his fiancé." He had said.

"Thranduil is just agreeing because it's his son's fiancé," he had told the judge.

For every witness there was an excuse, and the crowd was shocked at the nerve of this elf. How dare he accuse the king and prince of lying! Tauriel was getting fed up, Legolas, however, knew there was one more hope. Wether things would go as planned, was a different story.

0000000000000000000000

Galadriel was getting very uncomfortable in court, she knew very well that her daughter was lying through her teeth, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep quiet, though, for she was very much aware that Tauriel wasn't winning the case. In fact, no one was, and Galadriel couldn't help but feel that she needed to say something. After all, who would object to her claims? She was no friend of Tauriel's, and Angeli was her daughter.

"Okay, I think it's time for our jury to-"

"No, I have something to say!" Galadriel told him, standing up and walking forward. She couldn't stand lying anymore.

"Galadriel? What is it?" Iudex demanded.

"M-my daughter is lying!" She burst out.

"What on middle-earth are you talking about?"

"I know Angeli hurt Tauriel and Legolas," Galadriel stated bluntly.

"Explain," the judge demanded.

"I know Angeli hurt them because she stole my ring to do it."

Shocked gasps erupted from the room.

"B-but why? She's your daughter!"

"She did it because she really wants Legolas," Galadriel murmured softly.

"She did not!" Angeli's ever annoying lawyer shouted.

"Then answer me this, why would I lie about my own daughter stealing something as big as the Ring of Light?" Galadriel murmured, and with that said, she went back to her seat.

"Well, I think it is now long past time for the jury to make their decision," judge Iudex mumbled, "let us give them a few moments to reach their conclusion."

"Has the jury made their decision?" Judge Iudex asked.

From the upper right corner of the room, in a box of 12 or so elves, a red haired elf stood up.

"Yes. We find Angeli guilty," the elf declared slowly.

At that moment Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel all let out a sigh of relive. They had won, and Legolas's last hope had come through.

"Normally your sentence would be life in the dungeons, but considering the fact that you attempted to kill the prince and his fiancé, the sentence is more severe," Iudex explained.

"I'm sorry Angeli, but you are sentenced to death."

To be continued...

**Yes, I know this chapter is a big game changer, but I hope that's okay. The Hobbit is out today! Yay! And even though The Hobbit will be out, I will still write this story, even though it isn't how the movie will go. Until next time-Mallowbloom**


	17. Angeli's secret

It seemed as though time was stopped. Everyone froze as the judge reveled Angeli's punishment. Then slowly, Legolas, Thranduil, and Tauriel all turned to each other and held hands. Wether it was reassurance for one another or silent congratulations that they had won, I don't know, but they stayed like that for a long time. When they finally let go, Legolas noticed that Tauriel had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked.

Tauriel sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered. _This was supposed to happen, right? She got what she deserved, I shouldn't feel sorry for her. _

"You sure?" Legolas pressed.

"Yes." Tauriel mumbled, sneaking a peak at Angeli.

The princess looked paler then she originally was, and _that _was saying something. She had her hands covering her mouth, and her blue eyes were half closed and watery. Meanwhile, Galadriel just sat where she was, too shocked and angry to do anything but sit there, frozen. _Th-this is impossible...I could not have, should not have...sent my own daughter to her death..._Galadriel thought, mortified. But she wasn't kidding anyone, not even herself. She knew very well that she was responsible for Angeli loosing the case and getting a death sentence.

"Your honor...y-you cannot sentence Angeli to death, she is the princess of Rivendell," Galadriel spoke up.

"What will become of Rivendell when their princess is killed?"

Judge Iudex considered this for a moment, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but she should have thought of this before she tried to kill prince Legolas."

There was a slight pause in which Tauriel coughed loudly.

"And Tauriel," Iudex finished.

"Oh, my poor baby," Galadriel murmured, going up to Angeli.

"Get away from me!" Angeli spat as her mother approached.

"It's your fault I'm even in this mess! I said I was sorry countless times, but nooo, you and Thranduil had to take it to court, and now look where we are! My own mother was the reason I got sentenced to death, I thought mothers were supposed to support their children!" Angeli broke off, sobbing.

"Honey, I didn't-"

"Save it. Admit it, as soon as I die, you'll just dot on Arwen again. You never loved me, you just needed me so I could marry Legolas because Arwen already had Aragorn and Celebrain had Elrond. That was my purpose in life, I couldn't love other people, dream normal dreams. Everything was about Legolas. Everything," she continued sobbing loudly, and for a split second, Tauriel felt bad for the elleth. Then she remembered all the pain Angeli had put her through, and she hated her all over again. Then a shocking secret was revealed.

"You think I love Legolas? You think I liked your precious prince?" She was now speaking directly to the crowd.

"You were wrong. I never liked Legolas, but I thought that if Galadriel thought I liked Legolas and I got married to him, she would love me. I took my anger out on Legolas and Tauriel and I'm sorry, I really am," Angeli turned to Galadriel.

"I punished everyone but the monster herself."

Gasps of shock and disbelief that Angeli had uttered those words to her own mother erupted from the courtroom.

"Wait a minute!" Legolas shouted, breaking the silence and walking over to Angeli.

"You almost killed Tauriel and I, just to win over your mother?" Legolas demanded.

Angeli nodded, looking at the floor, too miserable to say anything or even defend herself.

"Wait," Arwen stood up, Aragorn next to her.

"My lady, tell me this is not true."

Galadriel looked up at her granddaughter in shock.

"Why Arwen, of course not," Galadriel assured her.

"Did you try to do the same thing to me?" Celebrain, Galadriel's only daughter, asked.

"Why would I? You were destined to marry Elrond, and if you hadn't, I wouldn't have Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir."

Celebrain still looked dismayed, but she kept quiet, not daring to disagree with her mother.

00000000000000000000000

"What a day," Tauriel murmured, shutting her bedroom door as Legolas sat down on her bed.

"Indeed," he muttered, staring blankly at a wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Tauriel asked, sitting beside him.

"Nothing," he mumbled, sitting up straight.

Tauriel raised a brow at him.

"Fine. I-I know that I wanted to see Angeli gone, but now that she is going to die...I-I don't know, I feel different...not like I thought I would," Legolas whispered.

Tauriel nodded.

"I feel the same way," she murmured, "should we do something?"

These words seemed to shock Legolas out of his trance.

"No," he responded, more harsh then he intended.

"She needs to learn what happens when you try to kill people."

"But you heard what she said;she doesn't like you, she just wanted attention from Galadriel," Tauriel argued.

"_Tauriel, don't forget what she did to us," _Legolas argued back in elvish, "_We cannot help her now._"

"_But we can help her!" _Tauriel countered.

_"I will not risk getting into trouble for her!" _Legolas shouted back.

_"You are the prince, when do you get in trouble?" _Tauriel demanded.

_"I always get in trouble!"_ Legolas roared, making Tauriel flinch.

He wasn't wrong. After that, Tauriel stayed quiet, and Legolas realized how hard he had been on her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, finally speaking in english.

"I guess with the mixture of Angeli going to court and everything else that's going on, I lost my temper."

Tauriel nodded, staying silent.

"I'd better go," he continued awkwardly, leaving the room.

"Angeli almost destroyed us, so why do I feel bad for her?" Tauriel said aloud to herself.

00000000000000000000000

"What is wrong with me?" Angeli sighed, pacing back and fourth in her cell.

_You went too far and you know it, _a voice responded. Her conscience.

"I know," Angeli admitted, "but admitting that isn't going to help my situation."

_No, it won't, but try to make the most of it. _

"How? I'm going to die in a few hours."

"No you won't."

Angeli spun around, but couldn't see anything. It was the middle of the night, and the dungeons were dark and damp, Angeli couldn't see more then a few feet in front of her. Then a figure stepped out of the shadows. It had red hair and was holding keys in it's delicate hands. The figure raised it's head so that it's face was clearly visible. Green eyes. No...it couldn't be...

"Tauriel?" Angeli's voice was a scratchy croak, "what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain," Tauriel responded softly, unlocking Angeli's cell. "Just follow me."

Angeli glanced behind her, then at Tauriel. She had a choice; stay here and get killed, or follow Tauriel.

"Fine, let's go."

To be continued...


	18. Escape plan

"Tauriel, where are you taking me?" Angeli demanded.

"Shut up!" Tauriel responded, gripping Angeli's hand and guiding her along the stone paths of the Mirkwood dungeons.

"Tauriel!" Angeli groaned.

"Quiet! Do you want us to get caught?" Tauriel said again, this time stopping to turn to the princess.

"N-no," Angeli stuttered.

"Good," Tauriel muttered, continuing her run.

Angeli followed, tripping over her dress at every turn.

00000000000000000

"How...much...farther?" She panted after they ran on the paths for what seemed like hours.

"Here we are," Tauriel whispered, pausing at the doorway.

"Now, remember to be very quiet, there are guards about," she gently reminded Angeli.

"Wait here until I give you a signal,"she added.

The princess wouldn't have it.

"I'm not waiting down here for someone to find me and take me to a place of bigger horrors then Mirkwood!" She stated firmly, determined not to let Tauriel ditch her.

"Suit yourself. Just don't blame me when we get caught," Tauriel shrugged, and together both she and Angeli began to walk into the hallway.

However, just as they took a step to get into the hallway, a dagger flashed right in front of the doorway.

"Hey! What's the big ide-" Angeli began, but was quickly silenced by Tauriel covering her mouth.

"And where do you think you're going, Tauriel?" A familiar voice asked, removing the dagger from the exit and replacing it with it's body.

Prince Legolas. What a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Tauriel asked, her voice trembled.

"Funny. I could ask you the same thing," Legolas responded, his voice was cold, reminding Angeli of his father.

"I...Well...Um..." Tauriel's voice faltered.

"Legolas, please don't tell," she finally pleaded.

"How did you even know Tauriel would be here?" Angeli demanded.

"Watch it," Tauriel whispered before Legolas could respond.

Angeli knew what Tauriel meant. Even though the silvan elf had her bow and arrows with her, Angeli had nothing, and if Legolas suddenly decided to attack, the princess would be doomed.

"I knew Tauriel would try to save you, so I came to help," Legolas looked down at the floor.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Angeli demanded.

Tauriel elbowed the princess hard, warning her to keep her mouth shut. Legolas's eyes became cold again, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Do not think I won't kill you simply because we are both elves," he warned, raising his bow.

Tauriel quickly stepped in between them, sensing this would not end well.

"Quit acting like elflings the both of you!" she said sternly.

Legolas lowered his bow, but his eyes were still narrowed.

"Good," Tauriel murmured, satisfied. She took a step back.

"Now the way I see it, we need to get Angeli back to Elrond tonight," she continued.

Legolas shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"No, that would be the first place everyone looks when they find out Angeli is missing," he explained.

Tauriel considered this for a moment, then nodded, "you may have a point."

Legolas suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Laketown!" He whispered.

"What?"

"We can take her to see Bard in Laketown," Legolas explained, "then she could stay there until everything dies down and we could bring her back to Elrond."

Tauriel nodded, but Angeli shook her head, mortified.

"I have to live with a strange man for who knows how long?" She whispered, outraged.

"Would you rather die?" Tauriel asked pointedly.

Angeli said nothing.

"Just what I thought. Legolas, I'm not sure Bard would be able to take care of his three kids as well as Angeli. Don't forget he has no wife," Tauriel reminded.

"He took care of thirteen dwarfs while his house was being watched," Legolas pointed out, "and it's not like we can stay here all night debating where to take her. I say we go to Laketown and at least try to get Bard to care for her."

Tauriel's stomach churned, but she managed to murmur, "I guess you're right. Now we better get moving if we want to reach Laketown by dawn."

"Dawn? We have to reach Laketown on foot by dawn?" Angeli gasped.

"Who said we were walking?" Tauriel replied mischievously.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but the next chapter will probably be really long with a lot of details. I'm sad to say that this story is almost finished, but I promised my friends I would try to finish the story before Christmas break. Until next chapter-Mallowbloom**


	19. Lake-town

"_This _is the Mirkwood stables?" Angeli gasped, looking down the rows of horses. There were black horses, brown horses, grey horses, tan horses, spotted horses, and finally, at the very end of the stables, a honey colored horse and pure white horse stood, happily munching oats. Tauriel went to her horse first.

"Hello Mellis, come with me," she began in a soothing tone, "good boy."

Legolas's horse, however, was more experienced, and as soon as the prince unlocked the door, it was standing with perked ears, ready to go.

"Ready Arod?" Legolas asked.

Arod nayed once and Legolas mounted him, one hand on his bow, the other on his horse. Tauriel also mounted her horse and got into the same position as Legolas.

"Ok, so you've both got your horses, where's mine?" Angeli asked.

Tauriel and Legolas both shared an uncertain look, as if deciding who Angeli would be less likely to kill and who's life was more valuable. Finally, Tauriel sighed and offered Angeli a hand.

"You will be riding with me," she murmured, pulling Angeli's arm so the princess could sit behind her.

"Tauriel, I'm not sure about this," Legolas whispered.

"The king will already be mad at me for sneaking Angeli out of Mirkwood and dragging you along with me; I don't want him to get more enraged when he finds out I let his only son ride on the same horse as the elleth that tried to kill him," Tauriel pointed out.

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Just wait until Sherlock returns."

"What?"

"Never mind. Just wait on the bank of River Running, we will be there in a minute."

"But-"

"Just do it!" With that, Tauriel rode away, leaving Legolas with just one question.

"Who the hell is Sherlock?" He shouted a loud.

0o0

"So Legolas seriously doesn't know who Sherlock is?" Angeli asked.

"I know, right? Next thing you know, he'll be asking who the Doctor is!"

Angeli murmured in agreement and they stopped.

"Come with me," Tauriel whispered, dismounting her horse and dragging Angeli by the hand.

She went into her bedroom and grabbed a hair elastic and green cloak. Then, with nimble fingers, she quickly braided Angeli's hair and forced her to wear the cloak.

"But why?" Angeli whined.

"This cloak will hide your face, and with your hair braided and out of sight, you will almost be completely unrecognizable," Tauriel explained hastily, adjusting Angeli's cloak and hair so she looked like a pair of eyes in the darkness.

"There," Tauriel murmured at last, pleased with her work, "Now we must get going, Legolas is waiting."

Tauriel made for the door, but Angeli stopped her.

"I just want to say, thanks for helping me...even though you could get in trouble," Angeli whispered.

_Will get in trouble and hear about for the rest of my life, _Tauriel mentally corrected. A loud, she just murmured, "It is the right thing to do."

Angeli looked deep into the leaf green eyes of her rival.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"I know," Tauriel murmured back. It was not an act of resentment, nor an act of forgiveness. Maybe it was possibly just the chief of guards stating that she was done with the conflict between her, Legolas and Angeli. No one knows but Tauriel. The two elleths stood there for a moment, nether one moving. Then Tauriel pushed past Angeli and the two made their way back to Mellis, and began their journey to River Running.

_I really hope Bard will care for Angeli, _Tauriel thought to herself with concern, _if he doesn't, I don't know what will happen to her. _

_What's going to happen to me? _Angeli wondered.

0o0

Legolas stood on the bank of River Running, waiting for Tauriel and Angeli. The sky was pitch black and the prince could barley see the water in front of him. Sighing, he looked up at the stars that glimmered brightly in the sky, letting the soft sounds of the river calm him down. At the sound of soft paw steps behind him, he opened his eyes and turned his head.

"Ready?" Legolas asked as Mellis trotted up to him with the elleths on his back.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tauriel responded with a sigh.

"Let's go then, it will take a while to get to our destination."

0o0

After a long, exhausting gallop to Long Lake, the three elves finally reached Lake-town. They left their horses on the bank of the Lake, then silently walked into the town. Curious gazes followed them as the trio walked past the townsfolk, staying close together with cloaks wrapped around them tightly.

"Do you remember where he lives?" Tauriel whispered to Legolas.

The prince didn't answer for a while.

"We shall find out," he finally muttered.

While Legolas and Tauriel were focused on finding Bard's house, Angeli was daydreaming while being pulled around by Tauriel.

_Angeli walked around in the meadows of Lórien, silently picking daisies and other flowers like every other 300 year old elleth. Soon she realized that her feet were leading her towards her mother Galadriel's mirror. She had secretly always wanted to use Galadriel's mirror, but the Lady of Light had brushed her off._

_"When the time is right, the mirror will call you," Galadriel had told her, "Until then, stay away."_

_Maybe that time is right now, Angeli thought, and with that in mind, she continued on. When she got close to the slope that led to the mirror, however, she heard two voices that were slightly raised._

_"It is not fair Galadriel! You cannot keep treating her like this or Eru knows what will happen to her!" It was Lord Celeborn, Angeli's father._

_"I know it is unfair," a cool voice replied, "but you know I wanted a boy."_

_Mother? Father? What on middle-earth are they talking about? Angeli wondered._

_Celeborn sighed and walked halfway around the mirror._

_"I know, but we have her now. We just have to make the most out of it," he explained, "After all, what can we do, disown her?"_

_Angeli heard Galadriel murmur in agreement as the Lord and Lady began to make their way back to the palace. She barley avoided them by running to the nearest bush and hiding in it until her parents were gone. For a few moments she just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Then she decided what to do and ran back to the palace, returning a few moments later with a royal blue pitcher that had beautiful silver elvish markings engraved on it. With her feet barley making a sound, she made her way to a little pool of water and began filling the pitcher. After that, she went over to the mirror, with her mother's voice echoing in her mind._

_"Mother, when it is my time to look into the mirror, what will I see?" Angeli had asked Galadriel at one point. _

_Galadriel had turned to her daughter in surprise, then sighed. _

_"Even the wisest cannot tell for the mirror shows many things. Things that were. Things that are. And some things...that have not yet come to pass."_

_0o0_

"Angeli!"

The princess was jolted out of her memories by Tauriel's urgent whisper. She looked around and noticed that they were stopped in the middle of the town.

"What is going on?" Angeli asked, then she noticed Legolas talking to one of the townsfolk. "And what is Legolas doing?"

Tauriel sighed, "He is asking for directions to Bard's house."

Angeli nodded and tried to listen in on the prince's conversation. Her sharp, pointed ears complied, and within moments she could hear the prince's voice.

"Excuse me," the prince began, "but do you happen to know were I can find Bard's house?"

The man he was talking to paused for a long moment before responding.

"You speak of Bard the Bowman, correct?"

Legolas nodded, and the man laughed. "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

Legolas shook his head and tried to conceal more of his face by pulling more of his cloak over it. "Is it that obvious?" he murmured.

The man nodded, "It is a small town, around here, everyone knows where everyone lives."

"So you know where Bard lives?" Legolas asked again. The man nodded and Angeli zoned out as he gave the prince instructions.

_What did I see in mother's mirror again? _she asked herself, but the question couldn't be answered right at that moment since Legolas finished getting instructions.

"Let's go," he muttered without turning around.

0o0

They reached his house within the next two minutes, and Legolas began knocking on the door very loudly.

"The children are asleep," Tauriel quietly reminded him.

Legolas knocked on the door once more before it opened. Then they stood face to face with a tiered, and somewhat angry, Bard. Bard peered at the three cloaked figures that stood at his doorstep.

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"A friend," Legolas responded, lifting his cloak up so that his face was visible.

Bard's eyes got round and his face visibly dropped in disbelief. "Come in," was all he said.

Legolas stepped in first, then Tauriel, and Angeli brought up the rear. They all proceeded to take off their cloaks and sit at Bard's kitchen table. He offered them drinks, but no one was really thirsty, or hungry for that matter.

"So then," Bard began, sitting down with the elves. "What brings the Prince of Mirkwood to Lake-town?"

Legolas and Tauriel exchanged a worried glance, then the prince sighed.

"Bard, we need to ask a favor."

0o0

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was enjoying Christmas with my family. Also, I know that the timeline in this chapter may have confused some people, but rest assured, I have done my recherche. I'm not going to spoil anything for the people who are still reading the books, but let's just say that in my book, nothing happens to Bard or Lake-town. Until next time-Mallowbloom**

**P.S My friends wrote the whole "Sherlock returns" joke, and after reading it, I realized I had to fit it in.**


	20. Bard's decision

Bard regarded the elves with new suspision.

"What kind of favor?" he asked quietly.

Tauriel and Legolas looked at each other again, deciding what to say and what to keep to themselves.

"We were wondering if you could care for Angeli for a while. There is some...trouble in Mirkwood," Legolas explained hesitantly.

"Trouble?" Bard echoed, "What kind of trouble? With the Princess of Rivendell involved nonetheless..." Bard stared at Legolas, eyes narrowed, "what are you hiding from me?"

Tauriel held her breath and Angeli bowed her head, ashamed. Legolas just held Bard's stare.

"Trouble that occurs in Mirkwood is no concern of Lake-town," he stated.

"I usually make a point of knowing what happened to people before they come and stay at my house with me," Bard pointed out.

This time, Tauriel answered. "There was a small, very minor, incident. Angeli is not safe in Mirkwood and we need you to care for her for a while. That is all you need to know."

"But why?" Bard persisted, "Did a hoard of orcs decide to attack King Thranduil's relem at the core?"

"Will you care for her or not?" Legolas demanded impatiently, ignoring Bard's question.

Bard thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm sorry Legolas, but I already have to raise three children on my own without a wife. I cannot add another, it would be too much."

"I am no child!" Angeli burst out.

She would have said more, had it not been for Tauriel covering Angeli's mouth with her hand.

"Do you want to be killed?" Tauriel whispered in the princess's ear.

Angeli shook her head, and Tauriel let her hand fall.

"But Bard, we need you to do this for us!" Legolas argued.

"Or what?" Bard challenged, "What is happening in Mirkwood that is so bad, the princess of Rivendell needs to hide in Lake-town?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. _What can I say? I cannot reveal that Angeli might get executed, but if I don't say something, she could really die..._ His hands were tied.

0o0

For a few moments there was silence, then Angeli began sobbing.

"I'm going to die!" she sniffed quietly, but Bard heard her.

"Die? Legolas, what is she talking about?" he asked.

The prince just bowed his head.

"Legolas, I want the truth," Bard insisted.

The prince remained silent.

"Legolas, he deserves to know. We cannot keep it from him," Tauriel whispered. Angeli had her head on the chief's shoulders and Tauriel was busy trying to comfort her and had her hands on the princess's shoulders.

"Deserves to know what?" Bard demanded, perplexed. There was a pause.

"You have to swear that the words I am about to say will never be repeated again," Legolas told Bard quietly. Bard nodded.

"Now, there was an incident in Mirkwood, and now..." he trailed off for a few moments, "Angeli has been sentenced to death."

Bard was speechless for a few moments, then he began asking a series of questions along the lines of, "What?", "Why?", and "How?"

Legolas simply waited calmly for him to relax.

"Dad? What is going on?" Bard stopped his questions and turned to see his youngest daughter, Tilda, walk into the room.

"Are the others awake?" Bard asked, lifting Tilda up so she could rest on his knee.

Tilda shook her head. "No...just me. Who are they?" she asked, pointing a finger at the elves.

"They are...some friends of mine," Bard whispered uneasily.

"Why is the blonde one crying?"

"She is just upset," Tauriel murmured to the little girl.

"Dad, will she be ok?"

Bard looked at his daughter for a few moments, then nodded. "I'm sure she will be fine," he told her, "Now you better be getting back to bed, I am sorry if we woke you."

Tilda nodded and walked back to bed as her father asked. As soon as she was gone, Bard turned back to Legolas. "Why is _she _sentenced to death?"

"She did something that she now regrets. Right, Angeli?" Tauriel whispered.

The princess nodded, wiped away her tears, and stood up straight again.

"Something? Like what?"

Legolas took one look at Angeli, then shook his head.

"The memory is too..._fresh _for us to repeat," he mumbled, "I will let Angeli tell you when she feels the time is right. Please say you will take care of her."

Bard still looked uncertain, but then he nodded. "Oh...alright. I shall care for her, but for how long will she have to stay here?"

"Just until it is safe for her to return to Rivendell or Lórien," Tauriel answered.

Bard grunted. "Alright," he responded gruffly.

"Tauriel, we must get going if we are to reach Mirkwood by dawn," Legolas warned, glancing outside.

Tauriel followed his gaze and nodded. "You're right," she murmured.

The two quickly said their good-byes made for the door.

"Thank you Bard," Legolas whispered.

"Yes, thank you," Tauriel added.

Angeli stood behind Bard, staring off into the distance.

"Be good," Tauriel whispered to her as she turned to leave.

"You are coming back for me, right?" Angeli murmured.

Tauriel turned back to look at the princess. "Of course we are," she replied.

0o0

An hour after the two left, Angeli stood by the window, unable to sleep. One question was still on her mind. _What did I see in the mirror of Galadriel? _She stood there for a few more moments, then it hit her. The very images that she had thought would bring her closer to her mother.

_Angeli slowly poured the water from her pitcher into the basin that was Galadriel's mirror, then looked deep into the depths of the water. The water rippled for a few moments, then began to form images. First Angeli saw Celeborn and Galadriel, holding a younger Angeli in their arms. Next, she saw, Mirkwood forest and their king, Thranduil. Finally, she saw her and Legolas standing together, while Galadriel looked at them with pride. Angeli turned around with a smile and headed towards the palace again, knowing what she needed to do. Little did she know, the mirror still had more to show, and as she left, one final image was shown in the water. It was of a tree, with a rope hung on it, and carved in the tree, was the letter "A". _

"I wish I had known," Angeli murmured to herself, turning away from the window.

0o0

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked, slowing down as they reached River Running.

"Yes," Tauriel lied, her stomach twisting in fear. She knew Thranduil would know what she had done, and he would probably be even more furious that she had gotten Legolas involved.

"Your face says otherwise. Are you worried my father will find out what we did?" Legolas asked.

Tauriel sighed, "He probably already knows, Legolas. Or he is going to find out sooner or later."

"That is probably true, but do not fret. What could he do to you? After all, you are the one Angeli almost killed, and so am I. It was our choice, let her die, or save her. Thranduil will just have to try and see things our way," Legolas murmured.

Tauriel nodded, but the feeling in her stomach did not subside, if anything, it just got worse as they approached their home. She could almost feel Thranduil's sword in her stomach, for she knew the King would feel like stabbing her. _The only thing that will protect me from getting hurt, is Legolas. _


	21. Exhaust

Lucky for them, Legolas and Tauriel managed to reach the palace _just_ before dawn, but it seemed like Tauriel had just walked into her room and shut the door, then someone was knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Tauriel murmured, completely drained of all her energy.

"Florescat!" A voice responded.

"Come in."

The door opened and Florescat walked in.

"What is it?" Tauriel sighed.

Florescat looked at her as though she had become an orc right before her eyes.

"I came to get you so that we could walk to training together. We talked about it, remember?" Florescat reminded.

"Oh..right," Tauriel murmured uneasily, suddenly remembering their conversation and the fact that she would have to train the army.

"Are you okay?" Florescat asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tauriel lied, "I just...didn't have a good sleep last night."

If Florescat had been paying attention, she would have gotten suspicious. Instead, she simply nodded, and together the two walked out the door.

0o0

As soon as Tauriel went to her chambers, Legolas went for a long walk around the forest. He couldn't bear going back to the palace and facing his father after what he had done. Yet at the same time, he knew he couldn't avoid his father forever. When he arrived, he didn't even have a chance to shoot an arrow before there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Prince? What are you doing here?" Folium asked, walking out of the bushes.

"I could say the same thing to you, Folium Leaf. Shouldn't you be at training?" Legolas asked, immediately taking offense.

"Tauriel says I need to practice my archery skills so she sent me here," Folium shot back, knowing the prince would not argue with Tauriel's decisions as chief.

The prince just grunted in reply, then shot another arrow.

"So did you hear the news?" Folium continued eagerly, grabbing an arrow and taking a shot.

"What news?" Legolas asked, already feeling his throat tighten.

"Angeli escaped!" Folium burst out, letting loose an arrow.

Legolas's heart sank with dread.

"Really? How did she manage to pull that off?" his tone was not panicked, yet it wasn't completely calm either.

"Everyone thinks she had help. I bet Galadriel helped her," Folium spat the last sentence.

Legolas shot another arrow, then glanced uneasily at the young guard.

"We do not know that, Folium."

"You saw how Galadriel reacted to Angeli's punishment, who else would help that no good liar?" Folium persisted. "And King Thranduil thinks he knows who did it," he added.

If Legolas's heart could sink more, it did. They shot the rest of their arrows in silence.

0o0

Training slowly finished, and at this point, Tauriel was so tiered, she felt like passing out, and it was a miracle that she could move her feet. She sighed and started to leave when all of a sudden something touched her arm and grabbed it.

"What the-" Before Tauriel could finish, a hand covered her mouth. "What's going on?" she asked, but the hand muffled her question, making it sound like nothing more then inaudible sounds. She then began to be pushed by her kidnapper (or in this case, would it be elfnapper?). She tried to fight back and break free of the firm grip, but after a while she simply became too weak, and, closing her eyes, she let her kidnapper/elfnapper drag her away.

**Yeah, sorry this is so short, but the next one is longer. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You don't know how happy I get when my inbox tells me I have a new review, follower, or favorite for Betrayal, so thanks all for all the support. I also wanted to see how many people actually read my little notes. So if you read my little AN, type "woodland elves" in the reviews. Until next time- Mallow.**


	22. Elfnappers and lies

"Here we are," Tauriel opened her eyes to hear her elfnapper speak for the first time. _I know that voice! _she realized. They were standing at the edge of the Forest River, and her elfnapper was starting to loosen his grip on her. Mustering up a great deal of strength, Tauriel pushed elfnapper away from her. She then pressed up against a nearby tree, panting heavily.

"What the hell was that for, Thranduil?" she shouted, still panting.

"Don't give me that crap, Tauriel," the king retorted, crossing his arms. "You know perfectly well what you did."

At that exact moment, Legolas ran out of the nearby trees. "Tauriel, Thranduil is on to us," he breathed, then he noticed the situation she was in. "Oh...never mind," he began backing up, "I'll see you later."

"Legolas, stay," Thranduil ordered.

"Regardless of what I might have done, does it really merit being elfnapped by you, the king?" Tauriel continued.

Legolas and Thranduil gave her weird look. "Elfnapped?" Thranduil echoed.

"Yeah, it's a real word!" Tauriel snapped, "Can we move this along?"

"How could you let Angeli escape?" Thranduil demanded, "And how could _you _go along with it?" he continued, turning to his son.

"_I _saved her because I think she has changed!" Tauriel retorted.

"And I saved her because I realized it was unfair to kill her," Legolas added.

"You were the ones who wanted to kill her!" Thranduil spat.

"Considering the fact that she rode on a horse with Tauriel and didn't try to kill her, I think she's okay." Legolas muttered.

"Horses?" the king echoed, peering at Legolas, "Where did you take her?"

"It is none of your business."

"She tried to kill my only son! Explain to me how it is none of my business!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"We were the ones she tried to kill, shouldn't we be able to decide whether she can live or not?" Tauriel spat.

"I am king here, I decide whether she lives or not! And I will find out where she is, with or without your help!" With that, the angry king left, leaving the two alone.

0o0

"What are we supposed to do about him? He'll surly find out where she is!" Legolas panicked.

"Never mind him," Tauriel murmured, "Right now, we need to make sure Galadriel does not find out we hid Angeli."

"Why not?"

"Trust me, it would be better for everyone if Galadriel thinks Angeli dead."

"Thranduil will tell her!" Legolas exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down! Your father will do no such thing, because he will also think she is dead."

"How?" Legolas asked, puzzled.

Tauriel smiled, "I have my ways."

0o0

Angeli stood at Bard's window again, staring at the outside world. It had been almost a week since Tauriel and Legolas had dropped her off, and she had been busy helping Bard with the kids and house work. He insisted that she was a good help, but it didn't matter to Angeli. She just wanted to return to Rivendell, free of all these fears of death. She tried to sleep at night, but could not, for her dreams were plagued with nightmares of Thranduil and Galadriel finding her.

"Angeli." The princess nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name. She turned around and saw it was only Tilda. The young child was practically her shadow.

"Yes?"

The child hesitated for a long time. "W-what happened that was so bad, it made you leave home?"

Angeli studied the child for a long time. "I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

_Should I tell her the truth? No. She is too young. She would think of me as a cold hearted murderer. _

"I-I...didn't eat my vegetables so Lord Elrond made me come here as punishment," she burst out. _A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?_

To her relive, the little girl nodded. Her sister, Sigrid, on the other hand, did not look convinced. _Please don't mention anything. _It was her lucky day, though, because Sigrid simply turned away and continued what she was doing. The door opened, and Bard walked in.

"Dad!" The children shouted, all running up to him and hugging him.

"Daddy, I found out why Angeli is here!" Tilda told him.

"Really?" Bard asked, his eyes showing new interest. "Why is she here?"

"She didn't eat her vegetables!" Tilda replied with pride.

Angeli could tell Tilda's siblings were dying to say the child was wrong, and that elves only eat green foods such as vegetables, but they instead waited for their father to speak. Bard turned to Angeli, then back to his daughter, as if deciding to lie, or speak the truth.

"I guess we can't put one past you, can we?" he told Tilda, causing the other children to stare at him in shock, but they quickly composed themselves again.

"So I got it right?" Tilda asked eagerly.

"Of course."

As Angeli watched them talking, she couldn't help but envy them. She missed having a family. She was also starting to feel guilty that she had lied. _Just another lie to add to the list, _she thought miserably, _another one to prevent myself from letting anyone get close to me and finding out who I really am on the inside. _She felt like every new lie she told was just making the veil she hid behind, thicker.

0o0

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, I don't think Thranduil believed us when we said we were going to "check" the borders."

"It will be fine, no one will follow us."

"But are you sure we should go back so soon?"

"Don't worry, I will handle everything, and it _will _work, believe in me."

0o0

**Yay, new chapter! You guys don't know how happy I got when I saw the words "woodland elves" in the reviews. Kind of a childish lie that Angeli told, but at least I remembered that elves like to eat greens! Anyways, even though this book is drawing to an end, I am going to make a third one with the help of my friends, the CarazyHobbitNerds, but I will give you more information on that later. All you need to know is it will be good...hopefully. The phrase for today is Legoriel, and I will see you in the next chapter- Mallow  
**


	23. No more lies

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Angeli woke up to hear someone at the door. She went up to answer it, then remembered that she was not supposed to, for fear of someone recognizing her. Sigrid walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello, is your dad home?" A voice asked.

Sigrid screamed and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" Angeli asked, walking up to the scared girl.

"Elves! They are here to take dad away!" Sigrid breathed, shaking all over.

Angeli took Sigrid's hands, the word "elf" sticking in her brain. "What did these elves look like?" she asked.

"One had red hair, and the other was blonde." Sigrid was still trembling.

"They are not here to cause harm," Angeli assured her. "I know them."

Letting go of Sigrid's hands, Angeli re-opened the door, and carefully let the elves in, making sure her face wasn't visible to the outside world. Sigrid immediately left the room, casting suspicious glances at the elves the entire time.

"Angeli!" Tauriel exclaimed, hugging the princess. Legolas, on the other hand, hung back, looking uncertain.

"What are you guys doing here?" Angeli asked, happy and surprised at the same time.

Tauriel's expression changed. "We need to tell you a few things. Where is Bard?"

0o0

"What's happening? Bard demanded, sitting down with everyone.

"Thranduil is trying to find Angeli," Tauriel began. Angeli's heart skipped a beat.

"W-will he find me?" Angeli demanded.

"He could...unless, of course, he thinks you are dead," Legolas murmured.

"I don't follow you," Bard stated, completely bewildered with the entire conversation. "Can somebody please just tell me what is going on?"

Tauriel rushed to Angeli's defense. "She will tell you when she feels-"

"No," Angeli interrupted, standing up. "I'm tiered of all the lies that I hide behind. No more excuses. I am prepared to tell you, Bard. Everything."

Legolas placed his hand on Angeli's arm. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this."

Angeli looked back at him. "Don't I though?"


End file.
